All is fair
by HeAt-StRoKe
Summary: Max's twin dies in a car crash- she moves away to get away from all the painful memories. Four years later she's forced to go back when she gets forced to marry Fang. Will they actually fall for each other? Inspired by the movie: The Proposal... R&R PLZE!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"_Two days ago, something happened… Something that never should've taken place, but it did… We lost someone very dear to our hearts. Everyone will struggle to get over the loss of Tyler Ride, but his twin, who happened to be the last one to see him, alive- would take this the hardest. She was with him in that car, she too got injured, but Tyler just got the worst of it. We gathered here today to hope and pray that Maximum would recover without any serious complications…"_

The video stopped. I couldn't even be at my own brother's funeral. Ella, my younger sister, and Iggy, her fiancé, recorded it for me. Tyler was my other half- sure he was my brother, but we're twins, we can't survive without each other! He was supposed to help me when I'm sad and I was supposed to help him. We had so many happy moments together. We were a band- we got accepted in Alaska Arts Collage! We wrote songs together and sang together- we rocked! But now, what do I have to live for? Nothing… I can throw away my dreams and no one would stop me. I could just as well become a publisher and be boring for the rest of my life. I can be anyone, anything, but myself. I have nothing more to live for. I could comment suicide and no one would care, but I can't. I have to stay strong. For whom you ask? My little siblings, Ella (20) and JJ (7)- they look up to me, they used to look up to us, but now, I guess it's just me… They love me and I love them. Even though I'm not planning on staying here, they would just call me every day. I guess there is something to live for.

**Chapter 1**

**Max POV**

_4 years later_

"Please Max, come visit! The last time we saw you was four whole years ago! Just after the wedding, please! You need to visit! Gazzy and Angel want to meet their aunt!" Ella begged over the phone. "Please, Mom and Dad also want you here and… and Granny is turning ninety Saturday- she insists that you should bring a friend along too- maybe a very special friend- like a boyfriend!" Ella hinted.  
>"Ella, I'll see if I can arrange something at work, and you know I don't have a boyfriend! I can guarantee anything, but I'll call you back tomorrow," I sighed. "Bye!"<br>Hell, she can be annoying… She may be my little sister and I love her very much, but hell… I think it's because she knows the only plans I have for this long weekend is to learn to make cookies, but…

Let me introduce myself… Maximum Ride, dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, twenty five of age- that's all that you need to know, I DO NOT want stalkers! And I'm late for work… I'm a book publisher assistant- not as boring as it looks actually, and that's just because I got an amusing boss- a pain in the ass really! But since I'm late- I might get fired! YES- I'LL BE FREE OF THAT DOUCHE BAG! But sadly, I need the job…

I picked up two coffees and started running- I'm an athlete, believe me, I CAN run. Without spilling, I made the elevator just on time.  
>"Hey Max," Sam greeted. I nodded as a greeting- catching my breath. "Just made it, as always…" he smiled.<br>"Hey Sam," I smiled back before rushing out of the door when it opened. I ran right into Jake, spilling the coffee all over him. Oops…  
>"I'm so sorry Jake, I didn't see you!" I shuttered out, truly sorry.<br>"It's okay; really, I was just leaving to go home. Bye Max," he left. Okay… That wasn't awkward at all! Please tell me you could pick up the sarcasm!  
>I dumped the empty cup in the trash before rushing to the office. I sighed in relief when I saw he isn't here yet and placed the coffee on his desk. I then walked to my desk and started on my day's activities. I got an IM message: <em>SOS DOG ARRIVED!<em> Secret code for Fang, my boss- he insists that we call him that (WEIRD, RIGHT?) is in the building. Michel, my friend that works near the door, usually IM everyone he likes, when Fang arrives. I stood up the moment Fang entered the office.

"Morning," Fang muttered, before sitting down at his desk and immediately called someone.  
>"Morning," I sat down and quickly IM'd Ella that I'm coming- I got nothing better to do this vacation. She replied by sending a smiley face, then she logged off.<br>"Max, I got Frank on Opera," Fang announced when he hanged up on the phone. "We need to go talk with Lisa Fletcher," he added. Talk usually means fire… Ha ha, good, nobody likes her any way. As fast as lightning, I quickly typed: '_ON THE MOVE!'_ and then stood up. I followed him out of the room, within seconds we were in Lisa's office. I'm not gonna bore you with this whole seen, but at the end, Lisa threw a temper tantrum and tried to throw me with a clock. The question is how is it MY fault? I just stood there with no expression on my face, I didn't even talk! IT'S HER FAULT! She should've stopped cheating on her husband and actually try to make an appointment for Frank. I mean, come on, he's been waiting for three months.  
>"Max, don't make any appointments this vacation and if you did, cancel it. I'll need your help with a few documents," Fang said.<br>"Well, you see, it's my Granny's birthday and I already promised that I would come…" I started. He just looked at me disapproving. "But I can cancel, I guess… What does it matter if I haven't seen my family in four years?" I added looking down. I sat down at the desk and dialed Ella's number.

"Hey Max," she answered cheery. Okay, she's in a good mood…  
>"Hey Els, I have good and bad news, which one first?" I asked.<br>"Bad," she sighed.  
>"I can't come tomorrow," I blurted out. I quickly held the phone a few inches away from my ear.<br>"WHAT? MAX, EVERYTHING IS ALREADY ARANGED! IGGY MADE COOKIES! What's the good news?" Ella sounded furious.  
>"I might be able to fly to you guys the day of Granny's birthday, repeat, might," I sighed.<br>"Max, when will you just quit already?" Ella asked.  
>"Uhm… I gotta go, bye," I quickly hanged up before she can shout at me again. Fang walked out of his office and stopped in front of my desk.<br>"Was that your family?" he asked. I nodded. "Did they tell you to quit?"  
>"Every day," I sighed, shaking my head.<br>"I got an appointment with Mark **(THE boss).** Just come in about five minutes with an excuse," he left.

_Fang POV_

"Hey Mark," I said when I sat down on the opposite chair of him. He fixed a stack of papers before greeting me back.  
>"Fang, you're from Canada, right?" he asked and I nodded. "You've been with us for three years now, right?"<br>"Yup," I said. What the hell does that matter?  
>"Fang your contract has expired, you have to go back to Canada. Lissa Fletcher will be given your job," he said bluntly.<br>"The girl I just fired, why?" I asked.  
>"She's the only one that's experience enough to take the job," he stated. I can't go back!<br>"I can't go back to Canada," I started. He gave me a go ahead sign. "Because…" Before I could continue, Max entered.  
>"Excuse me, there's a client waiting for Fang, who is very impatient, so if you don't mind…" she waited by the door. Idea!<br>"Because, Mark… Max and I are getting married," I said, standing up and taking her hand. She tensed before glaring at me- if looks could kill, I would be dead. She started the shake her head slightly. I put my other arm around her. God, she smells sweet, almost like cinnamon.  
>"She doesn't look so sure… Prove it," Mark didn't look convinced.<br>"Mark, I'm…" Max began. Crap. I slammed my lips to hers, stopping her from destroying my plan. She started to pull away, but I stopped her by putting my hand behind her head. After a few seconds she just stopped struggling. I pulled away when Mark cleared his throat.  
>"Okay, I'm still going to arrange a meeting for you with the VORC (Visa Office Relationship Control) just to make sure," he said before dismissing us.<br>We walked back to my office in silence, Max slightly behind me. When we entered my office she closed the door behind her. I sat down and went back to work. She just stood there, waiting.

"What do you want, Max?" I asked sighing.  
>"Can you explain to me what just happened? I don't remember you proposing wait, no, just asking me anything but something to do with work!" she whisperedshouted angrily. "Who even said I would want to marry you?" she added.  
>"I have an expired visa, you're helping. And what were you doing, waiting for someone special?" I asked.<br>"Yes! That's what people normally do," she shouted.  
>"Well, not this time," I said, going on with my work.<br>"What if I refuse?" she asked, crossing her arms.  
>"Then I'm gonna fire you and make sure you don't get a job anywhere near New York," I said dropping my work and standing up. "Think of this in my point of view, Max. They're gonna hire Lissa in my place, she's gonna fire you the first chance she gets and then you'll be jobless. So either way, you'll end up without a job. If you help me, I'll promote you, how's that?" I asked. That is the most I've spoken in one day in forever.<br>"Fine," Max sighed before slamming the door behind her.

_Max POV_

That son of a female dog! How dare he? I bet he doesn't even know my full name, maybe my surname, but not my full name! And what the hell was he thinking when he f-king hell kissed me! He was harsh, crushing my mouth to his and he barely knows me! I don't even like this job- but I need it and good, stable jobs are very hard to find. I got an e-mail from Mark.

_Appointment- today in an hour_

I forwarded it to Fang's computer; no way, I'm not going back in there. Two minutes later, I got nine e-mails saying congrats. How does news travel so fast? I think I should refuse, what do I care?

'_Come on Max, you care a lot,' _the voice inside of my head told me. No, I'm not crazy. Ever since the accident, I've been imagining Tyler's voice inside of my head- I get lonely, remember we were twins; we told each other everything and were really close. We were identical- I was just a girl version of him- never girly- I'm a tomboy, but every time I look in the mirror, I see his face, hear him laugh, making lame jokes, writing songs with me, singing with me, making music with me, everything about him, I see every day when I look in the mirror. The accident will never leave me, not with all the scars and the loss of my twin. Every day, I just wish this was a bad dream I cold wake up from… But it never is…  
>'I hate this job Ty, why would I care?' I asked him- not out loud duh!<br>_'Max, it's in your blood, you can't resist a challenge, you love danger, and if I was there next to you now, I would tell you the exact same thing. But we both know, if I was still alive- we would've study music,'_ His voice sounded like a whisper.  
>'True, fine,' I mentally sighed. Maybe I am going crazy…<p>

_**[{(LINE BREAK)}]**_

"Come on, Max, let's go," Fang said about twenty minutes before out appointment.  
>"We're walking?" I asked looking at my watch. It's only a five minute trip- I know that because it's a block away from my apartment.<br>"No, the VORC always runs early," Fang said.  
>"Oh, okay…" I followed Fang, but leaving a safe distance between us. He stopped a cab and got into it. Hesitating, I followed- I still hate cars… Really slow, I closed the door, just in case something happens.<br>"Max, you look pale," Fang stated. Of course I look pale! I haven't been in a car in almost four years, and for a good reason! "You okay?" he asked.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. I opened the window and breathed in fresh air. I hate cars, no, I don't walk everywhere- I have a motorcycle. He nodded before telling the driver where to go.<p>

_Fang POV_

"Sir, you sure your girlfriend's okay?" the driver asked just before we arrived. Max was humming softly, looking out of the window.  
>"Pretty sure," I said. I softly nudged Max and when she still didn't respond, I nudged a little harder.<br>"Huh?" Max asked while she started closing the window.  
>"We're here," I said. She nodded, opened the door and got out. She walked towards while I paid the cab driver. She already got the floor number when I entered the building. She headed to the stairs since this building doesn't own an elevator… "Max, wait up!" I called. She stopped and waited.<br>"You're slow," she stated, she seems nervous.  
>"You were running," I replied. "What floor?" I asked.<br>"Floor three," Max muttered. She went back to walking slower this time.

"Mr. Denté, Miss Ride, Scott Cliff would be with you in a few minutes. Just sit down," the secretary said. We sat down and just waited. After five minutes, he still wasn't here. "Mr. Scott says just to wait a little longer," she said when she passed the room again. She left us again.  
>"This is a bad idea," Max started tapping with her hand on the table. It started getting irritating…<br>"Max, please," I whined. When she didn't stop tapping, I took her wrists in my hands and kept it away from any surface.  
>"Fang, let go," she started tugging her wrists.<br>"Are you gonna stop with the tapping?" I asked. She nodded and pulled again. I released her hands and she rubbed her wrists. Scott came in, a few minutes later.

"Sorry I'm late," he rambled out. He was talking very inaudible and fast. "Let's begin," he said, talking more audible than the first time. When he spoke again, he spoke clearly and loud. "Let me first tell you what will happen if you two are lying. Mr. Denté, you'll be shipped off back to Canada and Miss Ride, you'll get a year in prison. So let us get to the questions. What did your parents say when you introduced each other?" he asked.  
>"Uhm…" Max gaped at him, while I said on the exact same time: "My parents have passed."<br>"So you haven't met the parents? Got their approval?" he asked.  
>"Actually, Max and I are planning to go visit her family this vacation, right Max?" I asked. Sure, I'm actually using the information Max gave me, but I need it now…<br>"And where is that?" Mr. Scott asked.  
>"Alaska," Max smiled a fake smiled at me, but underneath that smile, you can see anger boiling inside.<br>"Okay, I'll check up on you very soon, dismiss," Scott left the room in a hurry and went into another.

Outside the building, Max walked on before I could get a cab. "Max, wait!" I called and ran to catch up with her. "What's wrong?"  
>"Fang, seriously, I know you don't think we would get caught, but what if we do? You go back to Canada, big deal! I go to prison!" Max whisperedshouted angrily.  
>"Max, we're not gonna get caught. We'll get married- go to court, and then after a few months we'll be happily divorced," I said calmly.<br>"You know Fang, I've been through a lot of shit in my live, but how do you think? We barely know each other and you just announced we're getting married. You haven't even proposed! Dude, seriously, I might've played along then," Max glared. She stopped walking and glared at me.  
>"Okay, you want a proposal, I'll give you one," I stated. Max made ago ahead motion. "Now?" I asked and she nodded. Sighing, I went down on my knee. "Max, would you marry me?" I asked as quickly as possible.<br>"Ask it as if you mean it, Fang," Max smirked.  
>"Maxine Rid…" I started, but Max cutted me off.<br>"Maximum, my name is Maximum Ride," she shook her head, disapproving. Okay…  
>"Maximum Ride, would you give me the honor of becoming my wife?" I asked. She rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably.<br>"I get to tell my family how I want and whenever I want?" Max asked and I nodded. "Okay," she sighed deeply before walking away.  
><em>'What have I got myself into?'<em> I asked myself, standing up and following her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey people!<strong>

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! My internet was off and all of my reviews that I send out was done from my sister's phone- don't tell her, she doesn't know...**

**I know I haven't updated in my other two stories in FOREVER, but I must admit... Homework overload (I still got a ton****!) BUT also ****I got the ends of both stories figured out, it's just the middle part that's bugging me... So I started this one until I got the middle part in my head! I promise- really I do- that I WILL NOT discontinue them. **

**Enjoy**

**Read and review**

**NO flames!**

**Fly on! :)**

**Danny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Max POV_

Okay, never mention this to anyone, but I actually felt bad just leaving him on the dirty pavement. But he deserves it! Using my family to get out of trouble, the nerve some people has! Okay, I admit, I might've done it too, but still, their MY family, not his… He followed me to the garage of our building, stalkerish much!  
>I strapped on my helmet and turned on the bike while he just stood there, freaking me out. I sighed.<br>"You need a ride?" I asked impatient. "One time offer…" I added. He shrugged. "It's better than a cab," I said when he didn't move. "And free…"  
>"Okay," Fang walked closer, unsure while I took out my spare helmet and chucked it at him. He planted the helmet on his head and got on the bike when I started it. I revved a few times and shot out of the garage. I think I scared the shit out of him, because when I dropped him off, he just nodded a thank you and left.<p>

At home, I called Ella. She better not be mad at me for changing the plans again.  
>"Hey this is Iggy, Ella is not here right now, so hit me," Iggy shouted over the phone- there was a lot of noise in the background.<br>"Iggy, it's me, Max," I said, taking a bite of my cookie.  
>"Maxi, have you changed your plans? If not, I'm hanging up…" Iggy shouted once again.<br>"Depends, you made the cookies?" I asked, I couldn't help myself, I started laughing. "Do you still have the room for me?" I asked when I calmed down.  
>"Yup," Iggy popped the 'p' before shouted at someone to f-off.<br>"Is it still okay if I bring a friend?" I asked before scarfing down another cookie.  
>"Depends, is it someone special?" Iggy asked, annoying me gravely.<br>"You can say that, he's one of that really special people," I said dully.  
>"Great," you could actually hear him smiling. Then he shouted very loudly. "Yo Ella, Maxi got a boyfriend!" The idiot hanged up before I could shout at him.<br>If he wasn't my little sister's husband and they had two kids, he would be dead. I should start packing. I packed the basics, we're gonna be there for a week… **(AN: not like the proposal, I know, BUT I just said it was INSPIRED by the proposal… So I'm making a few changes… (: Hope U'll like it)**  
>I packed in four t-shirts, four jeans- two skinny, one regular and a bootleg, boots, my converse, a warm jacket, underwear (DUH!), stuff I can wear when it's warm and one dress with leggings- it's not that formal, I just have to bring it along otherwise Ella would force me into one of hers, which would be too small… So that covers my clothes, what else? My laptop, check, toiletries, check, a book that would stop me from being in horrible company, check, reading glasses, check, pencil, check, notebook where I can write stuff in, check and a book where I could write musical notes in, check. What? Just because I don't sing any more doesn't mean I can't write songs anymore! My old guitar- a dark-light mixed wood creating a spiral effect, just stood there, staring at me. It was the only memory I bought along of Tyler. Our first guitar, we saved up the money together and everything. I packed it into his case, it's a tie-dying effect, hard plastic case which we got with it, and placed it next to my bag for tomorrow. <em>Why<em> am I even doing this?

_Next morning_

_Fang POV_

Max told me she'll meet me at the airport. I don't know if I should be relieved or panicking- with Max you never know… I packed everything I'll need in when I got home yesterday; I just hope I packed the right stuff. I booked a hotel room for me; Max will be staying with her family.

At the airport, I found Max almost immediately. What can I say, she's carrying a multi-coloured guitar case, and everybody can see her.  
>"Hey Max," I placed my bag next to hers. She turned around and handed me five papers stapled together.<br>"This is all the questions that will be asked at the next meeting," Max carefully gave an airport employee her bag and guitar case, before taking out her ticket. I did the same, and started reading through the questions. We headed to the plane.  
>"Why're you not reading through the questions?" I asked.<br>"Why bother, I already know all the answers," Max yawned and entered the plane, sitting down next to the window. "I'm your assistant, I'm observant," she added when she saw the expression on my face.  
>"Okay, what am I allergic to?" I asked, testing her.<br>"Cats, and showing any sign of emotion, excluding the chuckling you call laughter," Max said, taking out a book.  
>"Very funny, Max, hear me laugh, ha ha. Here's a harder one, do I have any scars andor markings?" I asked.  
>"Tattoo, you had an appointment to get it removed, but you had it cancelled. So… what is it, barber wire, a fish, wait, wait, a flower?" Max asked not looking up.<br>"It's good to see you crossed over to the dark side, Max," I said sarcastically. She glared at me before searching in her pocket for something. "What you looking for Max," I asked, still looking through the questions.  
>"Better company," she sighed in relief when she pulled it out. "Ahh, did I make Fangy feel bad?" she asked in a baby-voice.<br>"No, not really," I said. "You wear glasses?" I asked, Max just nodded before she started reading. "Okay," I muttered to myself.

_**[{(LINE BREAK)}]**_

_Max POV_

We arrived in my hometown at 5 pm. "Maxi," I heard the one and only and moronic Iggy shout from the other side of the airport- not really but he shouted so loud everybody could hear him…  
>"Iggy, Ella, how are you?" I asked, hugging my little sister and her husband. "Where's the little devils you two call kids?" I asked looking around.<br>"Where's your special friend?" Iggy asked. Rolling my eyes, I turned around and pulled Fang towards us.  
>"This is Fang, we need to drop him off at Tony's Hotel, he reserved a room," I said, yawning slightly.<br>"Uhm… we called Tony's and we canceled his room, friends and/or family do not stay at a hotel," Ella said laughing.  
>"Okay… let's go," I said sighing.<p>

_**[{(Page break)}]**_

Ugh… I hate traveling on water. Sure, I can swim, but have you ever fell into the f-king freezing water of Alaska's ocean? Well, if you haven't, lucky you… Water traveling is even worse in the night… Even though is practically always light in Alaska. There are lots of stars in the sky…  
>"Max, you enjoying yourself?" Ella asked from behind me. I glared at her. Her long, straight brown hair was windblown and her dark eyes shined with happiness. She had that certain smile on her face, you know, that smug smile people give you when they get their way…<br>"Well little sister, ignoring the fact that you'll never let me live this down cause I, your awesome role model, lied to you about dating someone," I sighed running my fingers through my long, curly dirty blond hair. "Yeah, I'm pretty good considering that I know Iggy made some kick ass cookies and I still can't make toast so I'll be getting delicious food here," I smiled brightly and stretched. I allowed my eyes to wander to Iggy and Fang…  
>They were somewhat deep into some crazy conversation. "Yo Iggy," I called when he snickered evilly. He looked at me, still laughing softly. "Don't blow up my phone like you did at the wedding…" I said glaring at him. "And don't think I don't know you're planning something!" I added.<br>"Don't worry Max; it won't be you this time. You brought in a fresh target!" Iggy laughed and winked at me. Friends, ugh…  
>"You have a very immature husband Ella, but I only got myself to blame since I had a big influence on him since forever…" I shook my head. Fang stood up and came to sit next to me when Ella went to sit with Iggy.<br>"Is it just me or does almost all the big stores here have your surname on it?" he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling me.  
>"Uhm… yes, so?" I asked, looking at him strangely.<br>"No reason," he replied, looking at the water. I shook my head slightly…

We stopped at our little dock and got out of the boat, Iggy and Fang helped get out the bags. Two cute little kids ran over to Iggy and grabbed his legs.  
>"Daddy!" they squealed together. "You back!" Iggy actually fell over in the grass.<br>"Angel, Gazzy, thank you for tripping me. Now please go trip your aunt over there," Iggy said pointing at me. Not even a second later, I was on the ground, pinned by my niece and nephew.  
>"Hello," I said sitting up. "You must be the two midgets who are stealing my cookies," I said, struggling up. "I hope there is some left for me, otherwise I'll just have to eat everything in your house!" I laughed getting them of my legs.<br>"Get her hands and then she can't fight back," Iggy shouted while running away. Angel and Gazzy grabbed my arms and pulling down, AKA pulling me down to the ground. Let me just tell you, these little kids really have a grip!  
>"Ella, not that I'm not I'm not loving all of this attention, but please can you restrain them!" I commanded.<br>"Angel, Gazzy, you can do that again later, okay…" Ella said and immediately they jumped off of me. They ran off and Ella followed. Fang stopped beside me and helped me up. "Thanks," I muttered.  
>"So Max, you never told me you're rich…" Fang whispered.<br>"I'm not, my parents are," I said sharply. "Well, that's what rich people say," he muttered under his breath.

I just rolled my eyes and opened the front door just to be attacked by several SURPRISES' from friends and family. "Seriously Ella, why do you do this to me?" I asked, whining.  
>"It's fun and all of your old friends want to meet the man of your life," Ella said handing me a cookie. I glared at her and started eating. Big hands covered my eyes.<br>"Ash, please take your hands off of my face before I bite you," I said, prying his hands off my face.  
>"I just want a hug," he said hugging me the moment he could. Asher was my best friend (other than Tyler) since grade one; we dated for a while so…<br>"Uhm… Fang, this is one of my closest friends, Asher, but we just call him Ash," I introduced them to each other. They shook hands, etc. etc…  
>"Maximum Monroe Ride, I've missed you so much!" the familiar voice of my mom attacked me. She hugged me tightly. "You should visit more," she scolded me.<br>"Hey Mom," I said looking down guiltily. "This is Fang; Fang this in my mom," I said giving them a quick introduction.  
>"Nice to meet Fang," Mom said shaking his hand.<br>"Same here, Miss Ride," Fang said smiling slightly.  
>"Come on Max, Fang; Ella and Iggy already announced that you arrived," Mom said, taking Fang by the arm to lead him inside, who happened to grab me.<p>

I was attacked by hugs and questions when we entered the living area, which included the living room, kitchen and porch.  
>"Maxi," my youngest sister, JJ tackled me. "I've missed you so much," she said, hugging me tightly.<br>"Hey JJ, not that I don't appreciate all of this attention and everything, but really you're eleven," I said smiling and sitting up. "So… here's Fang, Fang, this is my youngest sister, JJ… JJ, don't kill him," I said, introducing them. "Fang, JJ will introduce you to a few people; I'm going to be back in a few minutes," I said patting JJ on the head before leaving them. I saw my dad, or I prefer, Jeb, signaling for me to come over. Muttering to myself, I walked over to him.  
>"Good to see you again, Max," Jeb said, while drinking a glass of wine. "When are you quitting your job to take over the family business? I mean, it was bad enough when you were singing, but now…" That's Jeb, always hating what I did. I mean, out of all of the kids in my family, he always HATED me. I mean, when I was younger, he completely ignored me… and when me and Tyler… got your first gig, he only congratulated him, he didn't even look at me…<br>"Jeb, I doubt that'll ever happen," I hissed. Just before Jeb could say something else, JJ arrived with Fang.  
>"So Max, I introduced him to a few people, now, bye," JJ said before running off.<br>"Fang, this is Jeb, my dad," I said, glaring at Jeb.  
>"Nice to meet you, Mr. Ride," Fang said, shaking his hand.<br>"Good to see Max found someone decent," Jeb laughed. "Never thought that would happen…" Jeb added.  
>"Now, excuse me Jeb," I glared at him before taking Fang's hand and pulling him away from him.<br>"Don't you and your dad have a good relationship?" Fang asked me, while I dragged him away.  
>"That topic is not open for discussion," I sighed before grabbing Asher by his collar and pulling him with Fang.<br>"Max, ow, pain, stop, now, we're not in high school any more, please stop," Ash whined.  
>"I'm going to be back in a few seconds, I got to make an announcement…" I said.<p>

_Fang POV_

"So…" I said, while watching Max walk away.  
>"I'm happy Max found someone who cares about her," Asher said. "Please, just don't hurt her… She's been hurt way too much," he added.<br>"I won't," I said, before drinking a little water. Inside, I could hear Max telling Ella and Iggy something.  
>"I'm engaged," she said, smiling at her sister. There's always something wrong with Max's smile, like she always faked it… Ella screamed in excitement and then she fainted into Iggy's arms. Max covered her mouth with her hands and nudged Ella with her foot. Everyone stared at them, before rushing to Ella's side. Iggy just looked paler than usual; he picked Ella up before smiling at Max happily.<br>"We're so happy for you, Max," he said before putting Ella down on a chair and giving her a big hug. Strangely, Ella jumped up, wide awake, a few seconds later and attacked Max with a giant hug, before she gave me a big hug.  
>"Max, no offence, but I never thought it would happen… I mean the last couple of years, you were sad and absent minded and you know…" JJ smiled.<br>"Did I hear correctly or is the old age messing with my brain?" an old lady, whom is quite short and has dark hair and blue eyes, asked from the door. "Is my eldest grandchild getting married?" she asked.  
>"Gran," Max gave her a tight hug. Max's a good deal taller than her grandmother, and I'm a good deal taller than her… So you catch my drift?<br>"Now, this must be the lucky young fellow," she said, poking my arm. "My, my, he's tall," she said. "And quite handsome too," she whispered to Max.  
>"Hi, I'm Max's grandmother, I never really got your name," she said.<br>"Nick Venom, but everyone calls me Fang," I said, shaking the small hand she was holding out to me. **(A/N: I have noticed I've never mentioned his real name… My fault, sorry… Anyway, Fang look the same like he does in every story… Blah, blah, blah; he's just freakishly tall here… ) **  
>"So, how did you propose? How a man proposed tells a lot about his character," Gran smiled.<br>"Max just loves telling the story," I said, putting my arm around her shoulder. She looked at me, sighing.  
>"Well, it wasn't very big… We've only been dating for a while and we've been keeping it quiet… He ordered Chinese take-out and we've been eating at his place, watching some lame romantic comedy, when I ate my fortune cookie, the fortune was the proposal," Max was enjoying making this up as she goes. Ella was smiling and sighing.<br>"Aww, that's so sweet," Ella's eyes looked all glassy.  
>"Let's see the happy couple share a kiss! Come on," Iggy shouted. Okay, I'm 100% certain this will be awkward…<p>

_Max POV_

"Let's see the happy couple share a kiss! Come on," Iggy shouted. (Please enter swear words of your choice here…) Fang hesitated before kissing me softly on the cheek. Iggy, still being the stupid idiot he is, boo'ed Fang, and got a few people who helped him to boo.  
>"Give her a real kiss," someone shouted from the crowd of annoying people. Fang gave me a quick peck on the lips… Actually surprising me cause I had no idea he would actually do it. Again, Iggy boo'ed, but this time, I think everyone in the freaking house boo'ed.<br>"Okay, Iggy, calm down," Ella just laughed. What surprised me the most is when he placed his hand on the back of my head and gave me a kiss, like a real kiss…? I also got like this little tingly feeling… That and when he pulled away when everyone stopped cheering, I didn't really want him to pull away yet. "Now, that's better… Let us show you to your room," Iggy said, before picking up my bag and motioning us to follow. Okay, I am now a teeny tiny bit confused… Fang, who seemed unaffected by all of this, just pulled me along, following Iggy and Ella.  
>"Max, Fang, this is your room. Now, we're going to let you two get some rest now, okay… Good night," Ella said, closing the door behind them.<br>It was my old room, except that it usually looked like a mess, but now, it's like spotless.  
>"I'm guessing you haven't been home in a while…" Fang said, putting his bag down next to the bed.<br>"Well, I haven't got much vacation time these last few years, now have I?" I sighed before absentmindly looking at all my framed pictures on the walls and on my bedside table. It's mostly photos of me and Tyler, singing on stage, playing guitar when we were sitting around the bonfire at camps… There's also a lot of photos of the family… me and Tyler with the horses, the animals…  
>"Who's that?" Fang asked behind me suddenly; looking at the picture of Ty and me sitting on the roof with our guitars.<br>"Family member," I muttered before putting the picture down I didn't even notice I was holding. "I'm going for a shower," I said, getting my stuff and going into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

_Fang POV_

So now I'm sitting in Max's old room, which is full of pictures of her family and friends. I mean, from whom I met today, I could recognize about 95% of the people in the pictures… But there's this one guy in almost all of the pictures that looks just like Max, but you know, the male version…  
>I picked up the picture Max was holding a few minutes ago. It's her and that guy, sitting on a roof, while playing guitar. They were both smiling, but there's something different about Max's smile in these pictures… She didn't fake them… that and she got dimples… I never noticed them really. I placed the picture back on its place just in time. Max came back into the room with her long hair braided and wearing an oversized t-shirt and knee-lengthen shorts. "The bathroom's all yours," Max said, putting her bag down, next to the closet, and waiting for me to go into the bathroom. I grabbed my stuff and went in for a nice warm shower…<p>

After my nice shower, I shook my head, to get most of the water out of my shaggy black hair. I dumped all of my stuff next to Max's and waited for her to explain what now. "Okay, you see this bed, Fang?" Max asked annoyed while pointing at it. I nodded. "Well, then you'll notice one side is painted blue and the other purple," she made sure. I nodded once again. "Choose a side, but if you even think of crossing the line between those two colours, I will kill you…" Max said, before waiting for me to nod again. I nodded timidly. "Okay, good night," she said, sliding under the covers at the purple side. I did the same, but just in the blue side. The light from outside was still kind of bothering me, so I shifted around for a while before sighing.  
>Max clearly got annoyed because firstly, she punched me hard on the shoulder, then she pushed a button on her bedside table that made the shades close. "Now for Pete's f-king sake Fang, go sleep!" Max complained before pulling a pillow over her head.<br>It took a while, but when I finally got used to the light and the minimum space in the bed, I fell into an extremely deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry it took so long!<strong>

**Enjoy!**

**Danny**

**xoxo**

**PS: R&R or my goldfish will eat you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people**

**I know it took long...**

**But enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

I woke up around five thirty a.m. when my phone rang. I fell out of the bed, looking for it. Max always knows where I put my phone.  
>"Max?" I whispered-shouted when my phone stopped ringing, only to start again two seconds later… Max groaned before pulling a pillow over her head.<br>"In your jacket, front pocket," she sighed before pulling the comforter over her head too. I found it and answered it almost dropping my jacket.  
>"Hello?" I asked, talking quite loud.<p>

_Max POV_

"Hello?" Fang asked over the phone, unnecessary loud. "Sorry Frank, I got horrible connection…" he said, only going louder.  
>"Oh my f-king gosh, Fang! Shut up," I shouted from under my pillow… he must've heard me, because he walked out of the door, talking softer as he went.<br>I sighed in relief, before sitting up, stretching. I hate waking up so early! I pulled on some shoes and grabbed my jacket to go look for some food.

"Morning Max, you're up early," my mom said when I walked into the kitchen.  
>"Morning Mom, Gran… Where're the cookies Iggy made? I need cookies," I said before opening the cupboard.<br>"In the bottom cupboard… Iggy and Ella took the kids to the zoo today, but there taking you and Fang to the diner tonight…" Mom said. Gran started laughing hard and jerked her thumb to the window. Aww, there's the cookies!  
>"You got yourself quite the joker here Max…" she said. I looked out of window while eating a yummy cookie. I almost choked on my cookie from laughing.<br>Our Bouvier dog, Whiskey, tackled Fang and won't climb off… Have I mentioned that Whiskey is also nibbling on his phone?  
>"Excuse me," I said, grabbing another cookie before going outside to help.<p>

When Whiskey saw me, he sat down on Fang, dropping the phone on his face.  
>"Whiskey, what are you doing boy?" I asked before walking to them and sitting down next to them.<br>"He hates me," Fang muttered before sitting up the moment Whiskey got off of him.  
>"A little," I said, eating the rest of my cookie. "Iggy and Ella arranged something for tonight…" I said, standing up and waiting for him to get up too.<br>"Uhm… okay…" Fang nodded. "Max…" he said, motioning to the direction of the window. Gran and Mom were watching us… like creepy stalkers…  
>"Don't mind them… They're being nosy," I shook my head. "We might need to get you a new phone since Whiskey used yours as a chew toy," I said, picking his now broken phone up and handing it to him. Fang only nodded… We started walking back when Fang's fingers entwined with mine. When I looked at him a little shocked, he slightly tilted his head to the window again. And there they still were, Gran, Mom <em>and<em> JJ – of all people, looking through the window… I expected better from her… I silently rolled my eyes at them.  
>"I'm just going to get something to eat now," I said, walking faster.<br>"You really like food, huh?" Fang asked, lengthening his strides to keep up with me.  
>"If Iggy made it… yeah," I said, letting his hand go as I entered the kitchen. My hand curled up into a fist of the sudden cold.<p>

JJ smiled innocently when we entered the kitchen. "Iggy made pancakes," she said, holding out a big plate.  
>"Thanks Jay," I smiled while taking the plate and starting to eat. I handed Fang some too.<br>"I've never seen anyone eat so fast," Fang said when JJ left the room.  
>"It's good," I muttered with my mouth full. Fang nodded slowly. We ate in silence.<br>"Okay," Fang smiled slightly at me when he finished. I almost choked when I caught him staring at me.  
>"Uhm… Fang… You're kind of creeping me out with the continuous staring… Please stop," I said after a while. He looked away quickly.<br>"Sorry," Fang muttered, taking a sip of his coffee.  
>"Well, I'm going to go take a shower now. Watch TV or something, or read a book…" I said standing up. He only nodded still looking down. I walked back to my room and closed the door.<p>

_Fang POV_

While we were eating, I couldn't help but study Max's features. Sure, she worked for me for a long while, but I never really looked at her, like really look. Her eyes are always glazed over slightly, like she's been hurt deeply long ago and her smile always looks so forced.  
>"Uhm… Fang… You're kind of creeping me out with the continuous staring… Please stop," Max said after a few minutes. I quickly looked away. I didn't really expect her to notice. "Sorry," I muttered, immediately almost drowning my coffee.<br>"Well, I'm going to go take a shower now. Watch TV or something, or read a book…" Max said, quickly standing up and walking to our room.  
>All my books and stuff is in our room…<p>

"Hey Fang," Max youngest sister, walked into the room.  
>"Hey JJ, what're you doing?" I asked, running my hand threw my hair.<br>"You want to go through some old home movies with me. Ella made it mostly…" JJ asked, holding out of few DVD's.  
>"Uhm… sure," I said. "Lead the way…" We sat down in the living room and JJ put in the first one.<p>

"So there's Max, and uhm… Tyler. Anyway, that's their fourteenth birthday. Ella got a video camera for her twelfth and recorded everything…" JJ said pointing at people as they came onto the screen. I could clearly see the fourteen year old girl was Max, with her long dirty blond hair and hazel-brown – mostly brown, eyes.  
><strong>[Ok, in the home-movies… it'll be most probably <strong>_italicized_**! Fang's thoughts will be **underlined**…]**

"_Ella, record this," Max laughed, picking up a small cupcake and taking out the candle and throwing it at… I guess Iggy._ Yup, it's Iggy, same hair, face and eyes.  
><em>"Hey, just because it's your birthday, doesn't mean I won't take revenge!" he laughed with a cupcake stuck to his forehead.<br>"Oh, we have to sing to them," a young Asher_ – who still looks exactly the same – _clapped his hands. He was wearing Mickey Mouse ears._  
><em>"Tyler and Max, get to the candles before I drag you two here!" Ella shouted aiming the camera at some cupcakes with candles on. <em>

Max appeared on the screen along with some guy, I guess Tyler. He looked exactly like her, same color hair, just short and spikey. He had the same eyes, same face shape, same freckles, same dimples; he's just a guy… Twins, I guess?

_Iggy, Ella and Asher sang to them and soon they blew out the candles. Max took a giant bite from her cupcake and so did Tyler.  
>"Now Ella, I promise you I will break your camera if you don't put it down right now and go jump on the jumping castle!" Max laughed. <em>Jumping castle? They just turned 14! Well, okay, I guess it's kind of cool… _Ella quickly aimed the camera at this huge blue jumping mat outside with balloons on before the screen went blank._

**[END]**

"So, what do you think? I wasn't born yet, so yeah…" JJ smiled.  
>"It's cool," I smiled back at her. What can I say, JJ's smile is contagious…<br>"Let's watch another one," JJ said, quickly jumping up and putting another one in the DVD player. "This one is at Max's school's talent show. Her band played, they won. She just turned eighteen," JJ said, pressing play.

**[START]**

"_Hey everybody, I'm Tyler – I'll play the guitar, that's my lovely sister, Max – she's singing, behind the drums, we have Iggy, the one that blew up the cafeteria last month… Asher is the bass guitar and that's my younger lovely sister, Ella, with the keyboard and her friend, Star, backup," Tyler said. "We'll do one song, 'Apologize', Max wrote it, enjoy…" he added._ Nudge's an African-American girl with nice eyes. Wait, did he say Max sings? _Max opened her mouth and started singing._

_**(A/N: One Republic, Apologize. Max -**__ ITALICS__**)**_

_I'm holding on your rope, _Oh my f-king hell, she sings beautifully…_  
>Got me ten feet off the ground<br>I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
>You tell me that you need me<br>Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
>You tell me that you're sorry<br>Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<p>

I'd take another chance, take a fall  
>Take a shot for you<br>And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
>But it's nothin new<br>I loved you with a fire red-  
>Now it's turning blue, and you say...<br>"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
>But I'm afraid...<p>

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<p>

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<br>It's too late to apologize, yeah  
>I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-<br>I'm holdin' on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...

"_Thank you," Max was smiling brightly._ Her cute dimples showing… her eyes were shining too; unlike now, now her eyes don't shine… But hell, she could become famous! Oh, about the cute dimples part… yeah, ignore that thought… Hie, hie…

**[END]**

"She sings beautifully," I said when JJ looked at me, waiting for an answer. JJ nodded… "Can I ask you a question, JJ?" I asked her.  
>"Sure, go ahead," JJ said, putting the DVD's away.<br>"What happened to Tyler?" I asked. I mean, I'm not stupid… Max lied when she said he's just a family member… they were close, maybe they had a fight…?  
>JJ stiffened and almost dropped the DVD's.<br>"Uhm… uhm… Tyler uhm…" she started, but stopped before she could continue.  
>"He's none of your business," Max's voice came from the doorway. "Well, not right now," she added.<br>"Max, would you braid my hair? Mom's taking me into town just before dinner to get my hair cut, but until then, I want it out of my face…" JJ explained.  
>Max nodded silently, and then followed her out of the room. I couldn't help but notice that her long hair were expertly braided back.<br>I walked into our room, locked the door and got ready for a shower.

_Max POV_

"There, all done…" I smiled slightly, tying JJ's hair. "You look all grown up, you know that, right?" I asked standing up.  
>"Thank you Max…" JJ hugged me. "See you later," she ran off.<p>

**Time skip till dinner**

We took the boat back into town. Iggy booked us into the local diner, best place ever…  
>"So Max, Fang, how's the wedding plans going?" Mom asked after we ordered and everything. I kicked Fang under the table, letting him know he's answering.<br>"Well Miss Ride, Max and I were thinking of just going to court…" Fang said drinking a little of his water. Mom nodded but didn't comment.  
>Angel and Gazzy were coloring some pictures the diner handed them. Gazzy, whom sat next to me, looked at his drawing despondent. He's struggling with his racecar's windows and lights. His clumsy fingers holding the colour pencil oddly. Ella helped him hold the crayon every now and then.<p>

Around the table it was mostly small talk until our food arrived.  
>"So Fang… How tall are you actually?" Ella asked. "I know, weird question and all, but I'm curious…" Ah Ella, so funny…<br>"6'3," Fang said. Oh my word! That's like four inches taller than I thought he'll be! Ella nodded amused.  
>"Ha-ha, that's like twice Max's size," Iggy laughed. UNTRUE! I'm 5'7.<br>"Stop lying Iggy, it's only like six inches taller," I said, looking down at my plate.  
>"Ahh shame, I made Max think she's short," Iggy laughed at me again, Ella and JJ joined in. Okay, I can feel my face heating up…<br>"I think Max is perfect," Fang said. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my cheek softly. Okay… unexpected…

Ella smiled at me happily and Iggy nodded also looking happy. Mom looked satisfied and Dad looked pissed (but that's normal)…  
>"Mommy, help me," Gazzy complained, unable to get his chicken nuggets in smaller pieces. Ella quickly got up to cut his nuggets into teeny tiny pieces before quickly helping Angel too and going back to her seat.<br>"Maximum," Jeb said, putting down his glass of wine. I nodded at him. "I've got a surprise for you," he said, his smile creeping me out.  
>"What is it?" I asked, hesitating. Jeb did something with his hand and a spotlight landed on my. Shit…<br>"What's with the light?" Fang asked.  
>"I made sure Tim held a spot in tonight's entertainment…" Jeb said smugly. Mom stared at him, shocked, and so did Ella and Iggy. I clutched the edges of my chair.<br>"I'm not going up there," I said, shaking my head. I refuse… it won't feel right alone.  
>"You have to, I made a promise," Jeb was glaring. I glared back. Glare-off…<br>"Fine," I sighed, unclutching from the chair and standing up. F-king idiot… Muttering to myself, I stood up and made my way to the stage, grabbing the practice guitar and walking on stage. Okay, what sound I play? "Any requests?" I asked, tuning the guitar a little. Iggy's hand went up.  
>"A new one…" he said. I don't really have a new one, well, I have a lot of new ones, but I just haven't sung them out loud so they might be crap.<br>"Okay," I sighed… I started strumming the cords. It feels so good to play again.

"_White walls surround us  
>No light will touch your face again<br>Rain taps the window  
>As we sleep among the dead<br>Days go on forever  
>But I have not left your side<br>We can chase the dark together  
>If you go then so will I…"<em>

I sound quite good considering that I haven't sang aloud in years. **(A/N: Not gonna post the whole song, OK? Just the beginning and the end. Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin)** I avoided making eye contact with everyone. I've missed singing, I missed it.

"_There is nothing left of you  
>I can see it in your eyes<br>Sing the anthem of the angels.  
>And say the last goodbye<br>I keep holding onto you,  
>But I can't bring you back to life.<br>Sing the anthem of the angels  
>Then say the last goodbye."<em>

Everyone clapped their hands, cheering. I smiled, forced one, placed the guitar back on his place and went back to my seat.  
>I looked down at my hands, wringing it nervously.<p>

_Fang POV_

Max sang beautifully, like an angel. She looked so relaxed, so calm and with ease, but yet so broken. The moment she finished she bolted off back to her chair.  
>"Are you okay," I asked her softly when everyone went back to talking about other stuff. Max half-smiled at me and nodded at me.<br>Angel yawned and tapped on Iggy's shoulder. She held out her arms for him to pick her up. Iggy whispered something to Ella before handing Angel to her.  
>"Mom, we should head home, Angel and Gazzy are both tired…" Ella said.<br>"Of course, you can go to the boat so long, me and Jeb would just quickly pay…" Miss Ride said standing up. Iggy and Ella headed out…  
>"Mom, do you mind if me and Fang, head back with them?" Max asked, rubbing the back of her neck. Her mom made a go ahead sign. Max took my hand and pulled me along, almost jogging to catch up with Iggy and Ella. Oh my word, she can walk fast.<br>"Max, slow down," I said almost tripping over my own feet a few times. I planted myself firmly on the ground, forcing Max to stop. Unintentionally, I yanked her backwards onto me, which almost made me fall over too. "You okay?" I asked, helping her up again. Max nodded, slowly releasing my hand.  
>"Keep up," Max said, walking on, her hands shaking a little.<p>

We walked onto the boat a few minutes later, Ella and Iggy waiting for everyone with Angel and Gazzy sound asleep. Ella was resting her head against Iggy's shoulder while softly talking to Iggy. Ella and Iggy smiled at us when we sat down on the bench opposite to theirs.  
>Mr. and Miss Ride came about seven minutes later. Max was also asleep, her head resting on my shoulder. The boat is surprisingly quiet, no weird noises…<br>Just before we arrived Max's head fell backwards against the wall, making her jump up.  
>"I'm fine," Max sighed, sitting up straight, her eyes fluttering every now and then.<br>"If you're tired Max, you can go back to sleep, I'll wake you up," I whispered to her.  
>"Thank you," Max replied, resting her head on my shoulder again.<p>

"Fang, you'll never get her up again…" Iggy said with a serious face. I chuckled…  
>"I'm sure I'll find a way…" I said. "I can always dunk her into the water…"<br>"She's a horrible swimmer… she can barely doggie-paddle, but not according to her," Ella yawned.  
>"I was joking, but thanks for the tip…" I pulled gently pulled Max closer, trying to prevent her from falling backwards again.<p>

When we arrived back at the house, Max was still fast asleep. I nudged her and slightly shook her and poked her and everything, she didn't even budge.  
>"Told you so," Iggy laughed softly, carrying both Gazzy and Angel into the house. Ella gave me a smile before rushing in after Iggy. Miss Ride and Mr. Ride waited patiently while I tried to wake her. After about five minutes of struggling in the cold, I picked her up and carried her inside. She's extremely light…<br>She shivered slightly and buried my head in my chest, hiding her face from the cold.  
>"Good night, Fang," Miss Ride patted my arm and closed the front door as we walked through it.<br>"Good night," I nodded before walking upstairs to our room. Luckily the door was open slightly; I pushed it open and closed it again with my foot.  
>I somehow managed to lift the comforters and lay Max down. She muttered something inaudible and pulled the blankets around her completely. I went to my side of the bed and also fell asleep…<p>

The next morning a sweet smell woke me up; it smelt like a type of fruit, like kiwi's… When I opened my eyes, I saw hair, Max's hair… It must've pull loose from her long braid while she's been sleeping. Max was still asleep on her side of the bed, but some of her hair was in my face. Careful not to wake her, I moved away from her. I looked on my watch, 10:30 in the morning, hell; it's late, almost noon.

"Max, wake up," I nudged her slightly. She groaned before rolling over. "Please wake up…"  
>"Go away," she yawned slightly.<br>"Good to see you're awake," I said, running my hands through my hair.  
>"I'm not, I talk in my sleep," Max muttered, pulling the blankets over her head.<br>"I'm not so sure," I said. I pulled the blankets off of her and she curled up into a small ball.  
>"No, still asleep," Max yawned again.<br>"Are you ticklish? I bet you are…" I started poking her sides. She started squirming around, giggling.  
>"No stop, please! Fang no, don't!" Max was giggling. Yes, she's giggling, I didn't think it's possible. She tried to push me off of her…<br>"You have a nice smile," I said, holding her down with my one hand and tapped her dimples with my other hand.  
>"You've only noticed now? I mean I've been smiling quite often the last two days…" Max said still laughing a little.<br>"No, I mean your real smile, the one you have in all the pictures and on the home movies, not the forced one…" I said, caressing her face… She looked shocked, her eyes wide and her smile faltered, I jerked my hand away, releasing what I'm busy doing. "Sorry," I said, standing up and rubbing the back of my neck.  
>"It's fine…" Max said sitting up. "Let's go get some breakfast…" she said, getting up and stretching a little. I smiled at her slightly and put my arm over her shoulders and we walked to the kitchen.<p>

"I see the two lovebirds have finally awoken!" Iggy joked as we entered the kitchen. Angel and Gazzy were building a puzzle on the carpet and Ella was recording the moment. He was in front of the stove frying some eggs.  
>"Food…" Max pointed and sat down. I sat down next to me. Ella jumped up and stood in front of us, smiling. "What Ella?" Max asked impatiently.<br>"I want some pictures of you two, please…" Ella smiled innocently.  
>"Do you have to?" Max asked whining like a kid.<br>"Maximum Monroe Ride let your sister take a few photos with you and your fiancé!" Iggy lectured Max while snickering. Max glared at Ella while pouting.  
>Ella snickered before taking a photo. She made a go ahead gesture. "Well… do something…" Ella said. Max pulled me down to her level and put her face next to mine. "Make a funny face!" she whispered. She pulled a face and I copied it. She crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Iggy laughed and Ella snickered.<br>"Okay Max, Fang, now at least two nice ones…" Ella said before showing us the picture. We both smiled (real smiles) and she took another. Then I pulled Max closer and softly kissed her. Ella took about another two.  
>"You two are so cute together," Ella smiled when Max slowly pulled away… With a rosy blush on her cheeks, Max nodded.<p>

Iggy handed both of us a plate and messed up Max's already messy hair.  
>"Iggy," Max protested… "Ella, control your husband…" she said before she started eating.<br>"Iggy, stop being immature… that's her job…" Ella said putting down her camera and hugging Iggy tightly.  
>"Mommy," Angel called her, smiling at her now finished puzzle. Gazzy stood up and wobbled over to Max. He tugged on her leg, holding out his arms for her to pick him up. Max smiled (smile smiled) at him and easily picked him up.<br>"Auntie Max, can you take me ice-skating? Mommy and Daddy say I'm too small..." Gazzy said making the cutest face ever.  
>"Really, it can't be! Look how big you are!" Max said with disbelief. "I'll take you, if Fang say yes…" she said, putting Gazzy in my arms and continuing to eat.<br>"Uhm…" I looked at Ella and Iggy, who were both nodding and making go ahead signs. "Sure, why not?" I asked, smiling at him. Just before I put him pack on the ground, he hugged me, as tight as his little arms can.  
>"Thank you," he smiled brightly. "Angel, we're ice-skating!" he was practically jumping up and running around.<br>"Can you ice-skate?" Max asked rubbing her eyes. I nodded. "I can't…" she said, standing up, putting her plate in the sink and sitting down again.  
>"Thank you guys so much!" Ella said, hugging us both from behind. "It'll give me and Iggy time to arrange the bachelor and bachelorette party…"<br>Max slammed her head against the table three times… Then she silently glared at both Ella and Iggy.  
>"I'm going to go take a shower…" Max said, standing up and leaving.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know, nothing like the movie... but I got bored with the lack of FAXNESS so I changed the story a little and made more FAX. Deal with it...<strong>

**R&R or the bunny (yes I have a bunny) gets it!**

**Lots of Love**

**Danny!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Max POV_

I walked back into the kitchen about twenty minutes later, wearing dark washed skinny jeans, a long sleeve polo-shirt and a wooly jacket with a pair of red converse. My hair was braided back again. "Fang, I'm done," I said when I found him sitting with Angel and Gazzy, just watching them play, listening to all their stories… He looked up when I entered the room. He ruffed up Angel and Gazzy's hair before standing up.  
>"Maxi," Angel called out, attacking my legs. Gazzy attacked the other leg.<br>"Hey, where's JJ?" I asked them. They pointed to the direction of her room… "Thanks…" Walking to her room, still with the little twerps on my legs, I knocked.  
>JJ open the door, looking a little tired… She smiled at me and yawned.<br>"Hey Max," she said.  
>"We're going ice-skating, come with, please… You know I'm not good at ice-skating…" I said with pleading eyes.<br>"Sure, of course… But since I'm going to help with Angel and Gazzy obviously… I get to bring a friend…" JJ said, immediately taking out her phone and texting someone… I nodded eagerly. "I'm going to get ready," she said, going back into her room.

"Okay Angel, Gazzy… I'm quickly gonna go get Fang. Just go sit on the couch and wait here…" I said. They listened and sat down excited.  
>I walked back upstairs to our room. I knocked on the door.<br>"Come in!" Fang called out. I opened the door and closed it behind me again.  
>"Fang, where are you?" I asked frowning and sitting down on the bed.<br>"In here, Max," he called out, walking out of the bathroom in black jeans and boots, his hair still soaking wet and without a shirt… Oh my word…  
>He sat down next to me and shook his hair dry like a dog, almost soaking me. "So… you were looking for me?" he asked. Oh my hell, he's really ripped for someone who sits behind a desk for most of the day… I had to stop myself from staring a few times.<br>"Uhm… yeah, JJ's coming with and Angel and Gazzy's getting impatient…" I said, wringing my hands and biting my lip.  
>"So?" Fang asked running a hand through his hair, getting the last bit of water out.<br>"So put on a shirt so we can get going…" I said, nudging him in his side.  
>"Well Max, I loved to, but I can't…" he chuckled. I frowned once again…<br>"And why not?" I asked confused.  
>"Because my dear Max, you're sitting on my shirt…" he said, still chuckling. Oops… I looked around for it. Liar!<br>"I'm not sitting on it!" I protested. Fang leaned over me and grabbed the shirt, a couple inches away from where I actually looked.  
>"You were saying?" he asked smugly. I rolled my eyes and stood up. He pulled on his long sleeve black shirt and grabbed two jerseys, also black.<br>"Nice tattoo by the way," I said, changing the subject and standing up. A tattoo of a black raven was on his right shoulder with a small date underneath it. "It's so much better than a flower," I smiled teasingly before heading to the door.

_Fang POV  
><em>_** - At the ice-skating rink -**_

We've been at the rink for forty five minutes. Everyone has been doing great, especially Angel and Gazzy. JJ and her friend, Sam, were also doing quite well. And then, there's Max… Since I grew up in Canada, ice-hockey was my sport. I went to the rink every day for two hours. I thought I've seen it all, but I've never seen a skater as bad as Max. She has fallen twenty four times in forty five minutes. I have made it my mission to teach her how to skate.

"Fang, can't I just sit on the sidelines?" Max asked; her grip on my arms tightening as she almost fell (once again…).  
>"No! You're learning how to skate!" I pulled her onto her feet and steadied her.<br>"It's gonna hurt if I fall again," Max was pouting and looking all sad.  
>"I won't let you fall," I placed my hands on her waist and started skating backwards slowly. She yelped in surprise and struggled not to fall forward.<br>Max's ice-skates knocked against each other every now and then, making her lose balance.  
>"Can't you just take me to the side? I'm sore, wet and extremely cold… please!" Max shivered slightly.<br>"Nope," I chuckled, smiling slightly. Then Max slipped (unsurprisingly) and fell forward and the extra weight that seemed to hit me out of nowhere made me fall backwards – onto my back with Max on top of me. "Okay, we can go sit on the sides." Max smiled victoriously. I nodded in pain.  
>"Yay, thank you," Max kissed my cheek and rolled off of me onto the ice. "Now, help me up!" Max held out her hands so I can pull her up.<p>

Glaring at her, I stood up and pulled her up. "Did you fall on purpose?" I asked, putting my hands around her and lifting her so she looked me directly in the eyes. Her feet dangling in the air, about seven inches above the ground... Max just smiled innocently and shook her head. I gently placed her back on the ice and helped her to the side. She happily sat down on the seat and took of the skates. She hugged her legs and shivered once again. I took off one of my (many) jerseys and pulled it over her head.  
>"Thanks," she smiled gratefully and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me for extra warmth. "One would think after all these years I'll get use to the cold."<br>"You've been in New York for a few years, you'll get used to it again," I started rubbing her arms. Angel and Gazzy sat down next to us about twenty minutes later, hungry. They looked at Max with giant doe eyes, tugging on my jersey before giving me the same look.  
>"What would you two like to eat?" Max asked smiling.<br>"Chicken nuggets," they said together smiling back at her.  
>"Okay, if you two go get JJ and Sam, I'll get you some desert too," she smiled brightly at the twins as they went back onto the ice eagerly looking for them.<br>"You're extremely good with kids," I said helping her up.

"And you've been loads nicer to me in these two days than you've been in all of the years I worked for you… You're like a completely new person, but please don't take any offence. I meant it in the nicest way possible… I mean it like now, you're more open and you're not so cold. Sure you don't talk much more than usual, but you're like less harsh – if that's the correct word? Please don't look at me like that! Please stop, I can't stand that look… you look like a lost puppy, so sad. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Please stop with the sad eyes, it is ki…" I didn't know how to stop her from talking other than to kiss her.  
>But it worked… so I was successful. I have to say, the few times I kissed her – I have one phrase to describe her – She's one hell of a kisser (best ever!). Her kisses are addicting, this might be unprofessional with me as her boss and all, but since the day of her interview, I couldn't help but feeling attracted to her. When I pulled away, with my forehead resting lightly against hers, she looked at me with wide, confused eyes.<p>

"No offence taken," I said leaning in once again. This time she responded to the kiss, her lips moving with mine hesitantly, her arms went around my neck, while mine went around her waist, pulled her closer. If we weren't in public, I would've defiantly lifted her up so I could kiss her without having to lean down so low. Max pulled away a few minutes later, blushing and panting slightly. She refused to make eye contact and she pushed me away and sat down, waiting for the kids to come back. I sat down next to her feeling satisfied that I at least reached my former goal to get her to be quiet. Teasing her will be so fun!  
>"Maxi, we found them! They want nuggets too!" Angel and Gazzy smiled, jumping up and down around her excitedly. Max only smiled slightly and nodded, signaling to JJ and Sam to follow her.<p>

_Max POV_

Angel and Gazzy immediately went to the giant playground of the little café we decided on. JJ and her boyfriend went to the swings and sat down there, leaving me and Fang alone. He sat next to me; his arm snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him.  
>"W-w-what are y-you d-doing?" I asked, almost slapping myself for stammering.<br>"Having a little fun," Fang whispered tracing my ear with his tongue, making me squirm.  
>"S-stop it!" I pushed him away from me, almost giggling – another ticklish place… ugh…<br>"Come on Max, we're gonna get married, we have to get along and learn to have fun," Fang smirked.  
>"I don't want to!" I whined glaring at him.<br>"Fine…" Fang huffed making this face that was just plain adorable. He looked like a sad puppy; he can really pull of the Bambi eyes.

Only fifteen more minutes before the food will be ready. Fang was tapping with his fingers on the table impatiently – annoying the hell out of me…  
>"Stop it," I slammed my hand down on top of his. He turned his hand around and laced our fingers together<br>"Let's play twenty questions," Fang smiled. "You start."  
>"Uhm… were you the only child? You don't seem like someone that grew up to be the only child in the house," I asked. Fang's smiled faltered and his eyes went sad.<br>"No, I had a little sister. She was with my parents on the boat when it sank," Fang coughed slightly. "They drowned…"  
>"I am so sorry! I should have asked!" I instantly felt guilty. Fang just smiled lightly at me.<br>"No worries… Now since I barely know anything about you… why didn't you start your career in music? I mean, you're good enough."  
>"I was going to. I even got a scholarship, but after Tyler left, my dad told me not to bother. Tyler was the one who always did well in his eyes. He always said he never wanted a daughter as one of his first born. Either one son or two sons... Then he wanted two daughters. I was the one who ruined his plans and he never made me forget it. Tyler was the talented one anyway…" I replied. Dad always said: "No, Max, if it wasn't for Tyler, you wouldn't ever have a career!" and "Now that you killed your brother, you could just drop this music-act!" Loving father I've got there, right?<p>

"But you were really good! May I ask what happened to Tyler?" Fang asked, playing with my fingers.  
>"No, my turn, you already had your question!" I said thinking about another question. "If I asked you to go buy me some ice cream, would you?" I want ice cream! NOW!<br>"Probably, but first answer my question. What happened to Tyler? Where did he move to?" Fang asked.  
>"A car crash," I said. "Now, go get the food, then the kids. Then come back with everyone so we can eat. Then go get the ice cream. Now hurry up, I'm starving!" Fang got the hint and kissed my cheek softly before standing up to follow my orders.<p>

Angel and Gazzy both grabbed onto one of his legs forcing him to walk with two little minions clutching onto his legs, JJ and Sam walking behind him snickering. Fang dropped the bag of food on the table which made Angel and Gazzy release immediately. I handed out all of the food and everyone started eating. I love this café! Fang finished eating first and he leaned back, putting his arm around my shoulders.  
>"Who wants ice cream?" he asked smiling once again. Everyone raised their hands and Fang chuckled. Angel and Gazzy both ordered caramel with rainbow sprinkles, and Sam and JJ both ordered mint choc chip.<br>"Max, what ice cream do you want?" Fang asked, playing with my fingers once again.  
>"I would like cookie dough ice cream with cinnamon sprinkles, please," I smiled at him.<br>"Walk with me, please," Fang tugged on my jersey sleeve.  
>"JJ, you're in charge! Don't go crazy," I said, ruffing up her hair.<p>

"So, cookie dough with cinnamon sprinkles?" Fang asked me when we left the café and walked to the ice cream shop about two blocks down.  
>"Yeah, and?" I asked frowning. Fang just chuckled and entwined our fingers. "What ice cream are you going to take?"<br>"I don't know? Probably vanilla," Fang shrugged. I gasped, shaking my head.  
>"No, no, no, no, no! Vanilla sucks! And it's boring as hell! So it's settled, you'll just get something else," I said shaking my head.<br>"Max, I'm pretty sure it's still my choice," Fang chuckled.  
>"No, I won't allow you to make the biggest mistake of your life," I said pulling him into the ice cream shop.<p>

"Can I help you?" the guy behind the counter asked us.  
>"Uh yes, can I please have two caramels with rainbow sprinkles, two mint choc chips, one cookie dough with cinnamon sprinkles and one strawberry with chocolate drops. Everything in cups," Fang said, hugging me from behind, resting his chin on my head. Ugh, stupid Fang being… uh stupid. At least he's buying ice cream.<br>"That would be $12.00 for the six; I assume that it's take-away?" the cashier asked once again.  
>"Yeah," Fang said, taking out his wallet and handing him the money.<br>"Sir this might take a few minutes, our machinery has been giving troubles all day. Would you two like to sit down so long?" Fang only nodded and leaded me to the small booth far away and closed off from the rest of the shop.

He pulled me next to him (instead of letting me sit opposite to him) and smiled mischievously.  
>"I didn't take vanilla," he nuzzled my neck unexpectedly.<br>"Fang don't do that!" I pushed his face away. I did not know I was ticklish there too. He smirked (annoyingly) and kissed my cheek.  
>"You might want to text JJ and them and tell them to come over. You heard the cashier: 'this might take a few minutes…'" Fang chuckled kissing the corner of my mouth this time.<br>"Please stop Fang!" I glared at him, pushing him completely away from me. No matter how addicting his kisses are, I must remember he's a complete and utter asshole. I took out my phone and texted JJ to bring everyone over to get the ice cream. She replied within minutes that everyone is still eating and they'll come the moment that they're done.

"Do I make little Max-y feel uncomfortable?" Fang pulled on my cheek and ruffled up my hair.  
>"If you didn't pay for my ice cream, I would've kicked you now…" I glared at him while trying to fix my hair.<br>"No, you wouldn't!" Fang continued to mess up my hair.  
>"Will you stop that?!" I growled (annoyed). "And yes, I would," I added.<br>"No, you wouldn't," Fang said leaning in closer to me once again.  
>"And why wouldn't I?" I asked, leaning backwards – away from him.<br>"Because you wouldn't be able to hurt me," he said smugly, putting his hand behind my neck, pulling me closer again.  
>"Can we not do this?" I asked, uncomfortably, pushing his face away.<br>"But I like doing this," Fang whined, making ginormous sad eyes (it's almost CUTER than Angel's bambi eyes!).  
>"Well, I find it uhm… odd, weird, unprofe…" Fang placed a soft, sweet kiss on my lips resting his forehead on mine.<br>"Okay sweetie, I'll tone down on the PDA. I promise no more unless you're comfortable with it," he pulled away slightly.

"I'm not uncomfortable with i…" I started my cheeks burning, but Fang cut me off half way.  
>"Good, because you are really addicting," he placed both of his hands on either side of my face and kissed my forehead.<br>"I just don't like any form of public display of affection," I said pushing his head away from mine. "And besides, the ice cream is ready."  
>Fang pouted before standing up slowly. "I'll be back in a moment… let the kids know to meet us back at the rink."<br>While he was getting a carton platter to carry the cups on, I messaged JJ and told her to take everyone to the rink.

"Come on, Max," Fang called from the counter.  
>Fang, can you please give me mine now?" I whined and started to reach for it.<br>"Patience is a virtue, my dear," Fang said, lifting it just out of my reach. I huffed before crossing my arms. We waited about three minutes before everyone else showed up and Fang handed out the ice cream.  
>"Finally!" I sighed before taking a huge bite of my creamy cup of deliciousness.<br>Angel and Gazzy, being the adorable toddlers they are, literally shoved the ice cream into their faces, I won't be surprised if they get face-freeze…  
>JJ and Sam went for a walk around the rink whilst eating theirs. Just watching them walk around made me tired. It's only two o'clock and I'm already tired.<p>

"Give me a taste of yours," Fang nudged me in my side, opening his mouth for a spoonful. He looked like a little boy, begging for a bite from his best friend's treat.  
>I got a really small spoonful and offered it to him. He took the bite before sighing in delight. "That's yummy."<br>"I know it's yummy. That's why I always take it," I said taking a huge bite from mine.  
>"Maxi, I are done," Angel smiled up at me, her face covered in ice cream. "Gazzy and me are going back to skating, okay?"<br>"Okay, sweetie. Just let me clean you two up," I picked Angel up and handed her to Fang. "Fang, hold her quickly. Gazzy, do not move away, just sit down on the bench for a minute, okay?" I confirmed with Gazzy. He seems to like to disappear… I started cleaning Angel's sticky face with some paper towels.  
>Soon she was all clean and Fang ruffled her blond curls before putting her down.<p>

"Come on Gazzy, your turn!" I smiled down at him.  
>"No! I am clean!" he crossed his arms, pouting. Bleh. Why? I just want to sleep; I don't feel like arguing with a toddler.<br>"Please Gazzy! Your face won't be so sticky anymore!" I tried again, hopefully. He shook his head.  
>"Come on, Gazzy. You're a big boy, right, a little soldier? And big boys don't wanna be seen with a sticky face, huh?" Fang picked him up, also ruffling up his hair.<br>"I am a big boy!" Gazzy smiled brightly.  
>"So do you mind if we clean up your face?" Fang asked, returning Gazzy's bright smile. He nodded happily and I quickly wiped this face.<br>"Come Angel. We can go now! I'm a big boy!" Gazzy took Angel's hand and led her back to the ice happily.

Fang snaked his hands around my waist and smirked. "You see Max, I'm not that bad," he sounded as smug as he looked.  
>"How come he listened to you? I'm his aunt. You're just the soon-to-be uncle… that's now if the plan works out," I sighed.<br>"It's a boy thing, my dear. I've been in his shoes, and I know exactly what he wants to hear," Fang rested his forehead on mine. "But do you want to know whom I saw lurking around where ever we went? And who is currently sitting three benches down, pretending to read a newspaper?" Fang asked softly.  
>"Iggy and Ella making sure we aren't like totally murdering their two little kids?" I chuckled.<br>"Your father," Fang whispered, placing a kiss on my cheek. I snaked my arms around his neck to complete the picture.  
>"Should've known… He owns about every store in this town, he was bound to spy on us one way or another."<br>"He's been looking quite unhappy with the results he's gotten," Fang laughed slightly. "Can't say I am unhappy with them though…" Well, neither can I… Especially when my "fiancé" is so good at kissing and basically the whole "in-love" look.  
>"We're supposed to be madly in love. What else did he expect?" I asked annoyed.<br>"I feel like rubbing our success in his face, you?" Fang placed a small, sweet kiss on my lips before he waved at my father's sitting figure.  
>My father got up and walked away angrily, obviously upset that he wasn't as stealthy as he thought.<br>"We should get home. Angel can barely stay upright on the ice," I yawned slightly and stretched.  
>"Angel is skating fine. I think you are tired, but let's go. I can do with an afternoon nap," Fang laced our fingers together and led me towards the rink so we can go get the kids.<p>

_Fang POV  
><em>_**-Back home!—**_

Max and I had to carry Angel and Gazzy inside. JJ said she was staying in town with Sam, apparently her friend group will be hosting a party a little later and she arranged with Miss Ride that she'll be sleeping over at a friend. Ella and Iggy were both strangely nowhere to be found and Angel and Gazzy refused to let us leave the living room area until their parents showed up. So we ended up watching Lion King and I got the feeling that they watched it a lot since they literally knew all the words. Max had fallen asleep on my shoulder within the first twenty minutes of the movie and I was out soon after…

**-About an hour later—**

"Wakey wakey, Uncle Fang! The movie is done!" Small fingers poked my face over and over again. When I opened my eyes, Angel and Gazzy giggled excitedly.  
>"Hello there," I smiled at the two kids. "Are mummy and daddy back yet?" I asked, yawning slightly.<br>"Nuh huh, but Gammy said they'll be back, when Gran is here. They went to Gammy's shop to pick up a special thing," Angel smiled.  
>"Gammy called to ask if everything was okay. I answered the phone," Gazzy said proudly.<br>"You wanna go play?" Angel tugged on my hair. "Wake Aunt Max too, she want to play too!" Angel giggled once again.  
>"No, no, no, no, no… Max is very tired, but I'll love to play with you! Gazzy, little soldier, go get Aunt Max a nice warm blanket, please?" I stopped Angel and Gazzy before they could start waking Max. Gazzy nodded before running up the stairs, laughing happily. "Angel, go get the biggest pillow you can find, please." Angel nodded, smiling brightly, before running off to some room. I say I have about five minutes before either of them shows up again…?<p>

I slowly sat up, careful not to make any sudden movements.  
>"You're not very good at this," Max muttered, her eyes still closed and she still snuggled up next to me. I nearly had a heart-attack out of surprise.<br>"Next time, don't open your mouth. You don't know the meaning of the word whisper," she chuckled softly.  
>"Whisper: the act of speaking with soft, hushed sounds, using the breath, lips, etcetera, but with no vibration of the vocal cords," I replied smugly.<br>"Shut up, you dictionary. It was advice," Max huffed before standing up to stretch. Just as I stood up, Angel came bouncing into the room, her arms full of teddies and one ginormous pillow. Gazzy ran in after her with about seven blankets, each a different colour.

"Oh no! She woke up!" Angel pouted. "And I brought all my teddies!"  
>"It's okay, Ange. I'll take it back after we played a bit, okay?" Picking up one of her unicorn plush toys, she sat down next to Angel.<br>"Can we play hide-and-seek?" Gazzy asked, basically jumping up and down. Angel started nodding enthusiastically and also started hopping like a madman.  
>"Of course, but we're only allowed to hide inside!" Max said, trying to look stern, but not really succeeding.<br>"I wanna count first!" Gazzy shouted, which is strange because kids usually likes hiding… "I count to twenty!"

He started counting, getting most of the numbers wrong, as everyone else jumped into action.  
>Angel ran towards the kitchen, giggling like the little girl she is. Max silently made her way to the hallway closet and I followed her, not really knowing where else to hide. It was a tight fit inside thanks to small shelves at the top, so I had to bend my head down.<p>

"You couldn't find your own hiding spot?" Max asked in a hushed tone.  
>"I don't know this house like you guys do!" I whispered back at her. "Now shush, he'll hear us!"<br>We heard a faint shout from Gazzy, announcing that he'll start looking. And now, we wait!

We've been in the cramped closet for about thirty minutes, and not once did Gazzy even walk past the closet. My neck was killing me and Max was getting fidgety. "Ugh! It's been thirty minutes! How can he not find us? We have the easiest hiding spot ever!" Max complained. "Just open the door so we can admit defeat!" Max sighed. I reached for the door knob and opened the door. When we entered the living room, we found the twins sitting on the carpet and watching Spongebob.

"Weren't you supposed to look for us?" Max asked, sitting down next to Gazzy and pulling him onto her lap.  
>"I found Angel and got bored. I'm tired now," Gazzy yawned, leaning back against Max.<br>"Should I carry you up to bed?" Max asked him.  
>"Nuh uh, we must build a fort! Then me and Angel can sleep there!" Gazzy jumped up from Max's lap and picked up all of the blankets and pillows I asked them to bring in earlier for Max. "Uncle Fang, you build it! Aunty Max, you get juice box!" Gazzy ordered. "Oh yes, please!" he smiled happily when Max stood up and went to the kitchen and when I started building a 'fort' with the blankets.<p>

Max soon returned with four juice boxes and two plates of cookies. She handed a juice box to Angel and Gazzy and gave them one plate of cookies. When Gazzy was satisfied with my fort, he and Angel crawled inside with their juice and cookies, while Max and I went to go sit at the kitchen table.  
>She handed me a juice box and placed the plate of cookies between us.<p>

"This is my first juice box in ages," I chuckled, taking out my straw and sipping up some of my juice.  
>"I'm addicted to it," Max smiled weakly and took a cookie.<br>"Well, this was a productive day. Went to town, skated on ice, ate food, ate ice cream, came back home, watched a movie, napped, hide-and-seek, and now a fort!" I also took a cookie. "When do you think Iggy and Ella would be back?" I asked, taking a bite of the oh-so-delicious chocolate chip cookie.  
>"In about two minutes. I got a text message a few minutes ago saying they were on their way back," Max shrugged.<br>I nodded and drank the rest of my juice.

"We're back!" Iggy burst through the door, almost making us fall of our chairs in surprise. "And we have a surprise for you, Maxi!"  
>A short girl with mocha skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes burst through the door; Ella shortly behind her.<br>"ZOMG! Oh my word, Max! I've missed you so much! And I hear you're getting married! YAY! We have so MUCH to catch up on!"

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeeyyyy everyone...<strong>

**Long time no post, I am aware of the fact that lately I've been a real slacker in the updating department... and I apologize for being such a poophead! X_X**

**Please forgive me! :) **

**Okay, I am putting my other story "WHY" on hiatus. BUT I will try my best to update "Forbidden love" and "Hard times"**

**Thank you to all my readers. I will always be very grateful for all of you! Thanks for always sticking with me! **

**Happy New Year! 3**

**Lots of Love, Hugs and Kisses**

**Danny**

**xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my fellow cyberspace weirdos.**

**Sorry for the OC-ness once again, but since I didn't create them, I can't capture them perfectly. In this chapter - it might seem a little way off - it show how much they've changed. **

**Anyway... i had this really long, professional A/N typed out, but then my internet died - or something - so now I have like 2 minutes to do a lot of stuff.**

**Okay, now another thing. I'm gonna finish AIF before I start on the other stories because my weird-ass head keeps confusing the story ideas with each other. **

**Anyway. This is an important question: Which name do you love most: Gabriel or James? Send me other guy names you think is awesome! Important for future character!**

**If you have any ideas, send it to me! Don't be shy! I love fresh ideas! **

**Now enjoy, and then review nice thoughts!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**_Max POV_**

"ZOMG! Oh my word, Max! I've missed you so much! And I hear you're getting married! YAY! We have so MUCH to catch up on!"

"Hey Nudge, long time no see, huh?" I asked, feeling a teensy bit overwhelmed… and when I say a teensy bit, I mean a lot!

"Oh my gosh, yes! It's been FOREVER! And did you hear I'm a wedding planner? You know how it's always been my dream to be one? Well, I am one now! And when Iggy and Ella came by this afternoon telling me how you're getting married, I could finally use my file! You remember my file, right? The one I had when we were kids. I used to plan like all these super cool weddings in there. I would be so honored to plan your wedding! Your whole family can be there!" Nudge rambled on and on and on.

Yup, not a thing changed about her. Still exactly the same over cheerful, energetic girl that I've met thirteen years ago!  
>"Uhm, actually Fang and I are just going to court," I said, trying to stop her rambling. "No big wedding…" Her eyes went wide and she got this distant, sad look in her eyes. She crossed her arms and then put on a glare.<p>

"Maximum Monroe Ride, over my dead body! I've been planning your wedding since the day we met! So you are going to have a big, white wedding whether you like it or not!" Nudge ended up yelling at me. Full out yelling, with a little vein standing out on her forehead… "So the next two days are going to be very busy. Iggy, Ella and I already asked your mum and Gammy, the wedding is going to be in three days. Tomorrow, we will go into down, dress fittings, cake tasting, flowers, the usual. Fang, I've heard you didn't give her a ring. So we'll be ring shopping too. I assume that Ella is going to be the maid of honor, and Fang since you only know about three guys here – Iggy, Ash and Jeb, I assume you'll go with Iggy with the best man. I already got music, venue and all that shiz sorted out. Iggy will be in charge of the catering, Ella and her team will do the photography, and the rest will soon fall into place," Nudge sounded lots happier.

"You've been planning my wedding for thirteen years?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Fang looked shocked. I'm uncertain if it's about the weird, bipolar mood swing she just had, or the amount of words that poured out of her mouth.

"Yes, I have. Anywho, you'll be wearing your mum's dress, we'll just have to alter the size a tad bit since you have a much smaller built than your mother. And of course there's the theme. Considering how the dress looks, all old and vintage-y, maybe the theme could be past-related. And Fang, you probably didn't bring a tux, so while Max is having her dress fitting, you will have to wait so we can finish with the bridesmaid dresses and the wedding dress. Don't believe all that nonsense about it being bad luck, nothing life threatening will happen if you see the dress. Ella and Iggy already arranged the bachelor and bachelorette party. It's going to be tomorrow afternoon, but I'm just saying it's going to be a mayor busy day tomorrow and the day after, go shower and sleep. I'll see both of you tomorrow morning at seven sharp," Nudge then pushed both me and Fang out of the kitchen. "GO, GO, GO! We have a deadline, people!" Nudge shouted, scaring the living daylight out of me and Fang.

"Your friend scares me," Fang whispered while we ran up the stairs.

"She is terrifying," I muttered more to myself than to him and pulled him into our room.  
>"I'm going to go shower now," I coughed. "Stay here and… and do something," I added awkwardly before grabbing some clothes and entering our bathroom.<br>I turned the water on, undressed, and took a nice, long shower. I made sure to wash my hair thoroughly. When I got out, I dried off and started to get dressed. But just before I could pull my one and only sleep shirt over my head, it dropped, into the sopping wet sink.

"Shit." I wringed out most of the water and shook it out a bit. But it was still way too wet to wear. I don't have another sleeping shirt and all of my other shirts aren't comfortable enough to sleep in and I'm not just gonna sleep in my bra. I am going to have to man up and just do it.  
>"Fang?' I opened the bathroom door slightly and peered around the corner. Fang was lying face down on the bed.<p>

"Max," Fang answered, sitting up from his current position. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a funny story here… uhm, my only sleep tee has fallen into the sink and now I don't have a sleeping shirt, and I was wondering if you might have an extra shirt lying around here somewhere…?" I chuckled slightly and looked at him hopefully.

"Yeah, sure," Fang shrugged, lying back down again.

"Well. Where is it?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"In my bag, just take one out," he yawned.

"Okay, but close your eyes."

"Why Max, are you shy?" Fang sounded amused.

"Just close it!" I snapped, my cheeks burning slightly. Why does this always happen to me?!

"Okay, okay. My eyes are closed," Fang chuckled. They didn't look close from where I was standing, but still I slowly made my way to his bag, sitting down next to it on the floor. I unzipped it and looked for a suitable shirt. I found this nice, big, warm, grey woolen jersey and its super soft! "Where on earth did you get all those scars?" Fang asked, clearly shocked. I pulled on his jersey and stood up.

"Uhm… shouldn't you go shower?" I asked, pulling the jersey straight and hugging myself, rubbing up and down my arms for extra warmth.

"Okay, but when I get back, I want some answers," Fang sounded determined. He grabbed his stuff and headed into the bathroom.

_**Fang POV **_

I have to admit I was slightly amused at how shy Max was. And of course I didn't really close my eyes! Come on! What normal, straight guy would do that?!  
>Let's just say I was thoroughly shocked when I saw Max. Her usual milky skin was covered in lines, more like from pink to light blue-purple scars. The injury that caused this must've been fatal. It's clearly a touchy subject, because when I asked, she immediately changed the subject, her eyes got all watery and she hugged herself tightly, rubbing her arms. When I walked back into the room after my shower, Max was sitting on the carpet, hugging her knees with her head buried in her arms; her whole body was shaking too.<p>

"Max?" I sat down next to her, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" She nodded, but didn't move at all. "Do you need a hug or something?" She nodded once again. I shuffled closer to her and pulled her onto my lap, putting my arms around her and hugging her tightly.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked, running my hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her a bit.<p>

"Remember when I said that my br… brother was in a ca… car crash?" she asked, shuttering.

"You were with him in the crash, weren't you? That's how you got the scars and that's why you are scared of cars." I placed a small kiss on her forehead. "How did it happen? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Can't I just get a hug?" Max asked, she had tears running down her cheeks and she looked so sad it was heartbreaking.

"It's going to be okay, Max. I promise," I hugged her tightly, my one hand playing with her hair and my other resting on the small of her back. She was still shaking and crying softly. "Max, sweetie, I am going to stand up now and move to the bed, okay?" She nodded in the crook of my neck and her arms tightened around me. "Here we go. It's okay, sweetie, just take deep breaths," I struggled upright and walked over to our bed. I somehow managed to pull the covers down enough to lay Max down on her back and I reached back to untangle her arms from behind my neck.

"No, don't leave," Max whimpered when I untangled myself from the hug. She sat up and reached out for me.

"I'm not leaving, don't worry. I'm just going to my side of the bed," I took held of her hand. She must be really grieving to act like this, all needy and scared.  
>I got underneath the covers and made sure Max was nice and snug. She immediately moved closer to me, burying her head in the crook of my neck and wrapping her hands around my torso. She was still shaking, but surprisingly less. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on top of her head.<p>

"It was my fault, the car crash," Max whispered after she stopped shaking. "Ty was picking me up from Asher's house. Ash was supposed to drop me off later that evening, but something happened and I didn't want to deal with it at that moment." She stopped for a few minutes to regain her posture. "I called Ty to come pick me up and he took the car on the back road. On the way back he was asking me what happened, why I called and stuff and while I told him what happened, he got distracted or something, because a big truck rammed into my side of the car. I don't even understand how he died and I survived, since the car was on my side…" By the end of the story she was crying again. "I was in the hospital for five weeks and when I got discharged I left for New York."

"Why would you think it's your fault?" I asked, playing with her hair.

"If I just stayed there with Ash, he would've stayed home and the truck would've never ran the red light into our car," Max whispered sadly. "That and my dad never stop reminding me that it is my fault…"

"Sweetie, that is not okay. It is not your fault; it was a terrible play of events. You had no control over what's happening," I kissed her forehead once again and hugged her even tighter, not really sure how to handle this situation.

"I'm sorry," Max yawned, suddenly very tired. "I didn't mean to break down. I guess I'm just nervous and tired." She edged down a bit and rested her head on my chest, draping her arm around me. It wasn't even a second before she fell asleep. I just continued playing with her hair. Max is even more emotionally messed up than I thought. I shifted slightly, making myself more comfortable before falling asleep myself.

It was around one in the morning when I woke up again. Max was no longer in bed and she took the blankets with her, wherever she is. So I found the reason I woke up: dying of the bloody cold.

"Max!" I sat up while softly calling for her. First thing I noticed was our blankets on the floor and then the open balcony door. So I did the logical thing, I got up and went to investigate. "Max? Sweetie, where are you?" I wrapped a blanket around me and headed for the open door. And there she was, standing in the cold darkness in her usual sweatpants and my jersey. "Max, what are you doing out here?"

She nearly jumped off of the balcony in fright. "Oh Fang, it's you! Gosh, I had a fright!" she sighed in relief when she turned around.

"Who else would it be?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing outside in the cold? It's almost half past one in the morning. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Uhm… I just needed some air. Sorry I woke you," Max apologized, shivering from the cold.

"Come here, Sweetie. You're going to catch a cold." She shuffled closer to me and I wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. "Let's go inside, we can get a nice warm glass of milk and some cookies. Would you like that?" I rubbed her arms and lead her inside, closing the door behind us.

"Uh huh, I like cookies," Max nodded and yawned. "Can we go get one?" She tugged on my arm sleeve.

"Come on, let's go, but we need to be quiet so we don't wake anyone," I nudged her towards the door.

"Can't you carry me?" Max whined anchoring herself firmly on the ground. "I'm so tired," she continued. I sighed before scooping her up in my arms and making my way to the kitchen.

"Just tell me where everything is," I whispered, putting her down on the kitchen counter. "Milk should be in the fridge, where's the glasses?"

"Top left cabinet. Cookies are hidden in the bottom left cabinet in a blue and white jar," Max crossed her legs and smiled slightly. I got some glasses, poured some milk into it and popped it into the microwave. Then I found the cookie jar and pulled out two for each of us. I placed it on a small plate and waited for the milk.  
>"Can I have one now?" Max reached towards the plate in my hand.<p>

"Wait for the milk, then you can have some cookies," I stuck my tongue out to her when she glared. When the microwave beeped, she nearly jumped off of the counter. "No, you can have it in our room. Be patience," I handed her the glasses of milk and kept the cookies high out of her reach. Grumbling to herself, she took the milk, slid of the table and walked to our room.

When we were back in the room, Max placed the two glasses of milk on the bedside table, grabbed the blankets again, and made herself nice and warm on the bed once again. She sat up and started sipping warm milk from her glass. I closed the bedroom door and sat down next to her. She handed me my glass of milk and I handed her two cookies which she practically inhaled before drinking the rest of her milk.

"Can I eat your cookies too?" Max asked, inching her hand closer to my plate of cookies.

"You can have one," I sighed, handing her the cookie and eating the rest of mine. Then I gulped down my milk before placing my now empty glass on the bedside table. Max was happily munching on my cookie and when she was done, she looked at me and giggled. Yes, she _giggled_!

"Uhm Fang, you have… you hav…" she just giggled so much so couldn't even finish a simple sentence.

"Shhhh, you're going to wake the whole house," I covered her mouth with my hand. She grabbed my cheeks with her hands and pulled, still silently laughing. I removed my hand and pulled her cheeks like she did with me.

"You look so funny," she said smiling. Then her hands released my cheeks and she started running her fingers through my hair. "Why is your hair so soft?"

"Why is your hair so long?" I chuckled, releasing her cheeks as well to play with her hair.

"I don't like cutting it. When its short I look a lot like Tyler," she smiled sadly.

"Okay, now tell me why you were giggling earlier, huh?" I rested my forehead against hers and rubbed my nose against hers. Then Max did the unexpected. She pulled my head down and gently brushed her lips against mine, she kissed my bottom lip, then my top one and then she just tilted her head slightly, deepening the kiss. It took me a minute or two to actually realize what was happening. This was the first time _she_ started the kiss. It's usually _me_ who does it to tease _her_.

I kissed her back, pulling on her bottom lip with my teeth, and while her hands played with the hair in the nape of my neck, I couldn't resist running my fingers through her long, golden hair. I started placing kisses down her jawline all the way to her collarbone. She pulled on my hair when I started sucking and nibbling on her pulse point.

"Fang!" she was gasping, her voice slightly hoarse. "I…I'm v…ery t…tired," she shivered and pulled on my hair again.

"Really?" I started trailing kisses down her jawline again. Max pulled my head up again and kissed the corner of my mouth.

"Good night Fang," Max smiled tiredly before snuggling close.

"Uh, night Max," I kissed her forehead and rested my head on my pillow once again. What just happened?!

**-Hours later, after Nudge chased them out of the house, on the way to town—**

"Okay, I know you two didn't have time for breakfast, so while Gammy, Mrs. Ride, and I go set up a few things, you can go get a quick – I repeat _quick_ – breakfast at Mc Donalds or something. I'll give you fifteen minutes to make your way to the tailor's. Then we'll get the dresses and everything ready, then cake tasting, then the other stuff and then at four thirty we head back home to get ready for the bachelor and bachelorette party. We're on a very tight schedule," Nudge was rambling on about the day. Mrs. Ride and Gammy was sitting in front, talking excitedly about the wedding.

Max was dozing off, her head resting on my shoulder. She was wearing some dark washed jeans and my black turtleneck – I might have left a mark or two on her neck and she didn't have a scarf or something to hide it with, hence her wearing my turtleneck. Iggy and Ella were sitting opposite from us.

"So are you excited for the party tonight? We just invited everyone our age, since you don't really know a lot of people here," Iggy smiled.

"I guess," I smiled slightly before adjusting Max a bit so she won't fall over.

"Why did you move? I was resting," Max complained.

"Sorry Sweetheart, I was only trying to keep you comfy," I pecked her cheek and allowed her to rest on my shoulder again.

"Ergh, the moment's gone," she sat up straight and yawned. "Oh look, we're near the docks already!"

"So Max, I assume you know the plans for today. You and Fang will have a super quick breakfast, and then make your way to the tailor's. We'll get mum's dress out of storage so long and start getting other things ready. Gammy and your mum will be joining me, Iggy and Ella will join you, I think, and I'm giving you guys at most thirty minutes," Nudge rambled on and on.

"Nudge, I heard you the first time, but thank you," Max stuck her tongue out at Nudge playfully. "Do you have an extra hair-tie? My hair is annoying me." Ella chucked one at her. "Thanks Els," Max smiled and started to braid her hair.

_**Time skip***_

"Okay, so we made the alterations, we decided on the coconut-caramel cake, we got basically everything we need, and it is only four fifteen!" Nudge smiled.

"Nudge, I am tired!" Max whined. "Can't we just call it a day?"

"No." I think that is the shortest sentence Nudge has ever said since she learned how to talk.

"Faaannnnggggg! Carry me, please! I'm so tired!" Max looked up at me expectantly. Sighing jokingly, I bend down enough so she can hop onto my back.

"Well Max, maybe you two would be more wakeful if you didn't fool around last night. Don't think I didn't see those hickeys when you tried on the dress!" Ella smiled slyly. "Maybe next time you should consider using concealer," she laughed while saying this.

I could actually feel Max's blush when she hid her face in the crook of my neck.

"Seriously, the wedding is in like two days! Couldn't you two have waited just a few more days?" Iggy asked laughing quite loudly. "Seriously bro, next time aim a bit lower…easier to hide them then," Iggy winked at us and punched my arm playfully. Max aimed a kick at him and missed by far.

"Thanks Igs?" I laughed, bumping shoulders with him, which caused Max to tighten her grip around my neck a little. This time when she aimed the kick, she managed to get him on his back. She laughed delightedly when he stumbled and she placed a small kiss on my cheek out of happiness.

"Okay, enough with the foolishness. I booked a hotel room for all of us so we can get ready for the party in town. I got your mum to bring us everything necessary and she dropped it off at each of our rooms a little earlier," Nudge jumped up in excitement. "Max and Fang will get their own room, you and Iggy too, Ella. And I will have my own suite as well," Nudge rambled on while we all followed her to the hotel. "We all will be able to get an hour of sleep before we should start getting everything ready…"

When we entered the hotel, our keys and luggage was handed over to us surprisingly fast and soon we were all in our own rooms.

"Fang, you can put me down now," Max yawned slightly.

"Sweetie, aren't you comfy enough already?" I just love teasing her. I started walking towards the bedroom.

"Uh, yes I am, but I would fall asleep easier on a horizontal surface," Max nuzzled my neck unexpectedly, making me jump slightly and which made her laugh.

"Two can play this game, Sweetheart. Don't tempt me to join it." Max simply ignored my warning and bit down on my ear. I nearly dropped her in shock. "I thought you were tired?" I asked, trying to avert her attention from torturing me. "I mean, you could barely keep your eyes open a few minutes ago!"

_**Max POV**_

"I am, but maybe if you would allow me to actually go to bed, I would stop teasing and start sleeping?" I made my point by trying to free my legs from his grip.

"Maybe it'll be easier for you to tease me if you were facing my front?" he dropped me onto the bed and crawled on top of me. His smirk turned into a smug smile when he realized how shocked I was. "Let's make this interesting… first one to cave receives a hickey wherever the winner pleases." Fang's eyes sparkled with mischief as he made the deal.

"What are the rules?"

"No wandering hands, first one to cave (deepen the kiss), lose." Fang was leaning on his elbows, doing his best not to put his full weight on me.

"Are you ready to lose?" He smiled cunningly and leaned in a lot closer. His eyes became big and sad – the bastard is using Bambi eyes on me – and I could see golden flecks in the dark onyx. His nose rubbed gently against mine, and his lips were just out of my reach – if I just shift slightly, I would be able to connect them, just ever so slightly… Everything blurred out, the only thing I was aware of was Fang, and how bloody close he was. It's only been a few seconds, a minute at most, and I already want to put my arms around his neck, run my fingers threw his arm, and pull his head closer to complete the kiss… he's good.

He looked deep into my eyes and every now and then he would shift his gaze onto my lips and smile, but his eyes stayed sad and watery. He softly brushed his lips against my cheeks, then my forehead and then on the tip of my nose. Then, I did the unthinkable… my arms went around his neck, my hands into his hair, and I jerked his head down. He smiled into the kiss and his eyes fluttered closed.

When he pulled away a few moments later, I nearly yanked him back down.  
>"As much as I love doing this, Max, I thought you were tired?" he rested his forehead on mine.<p>

"I don't mind being tired… I mean, if you promise to carry me each time, I wouldn't mind at all!" I teased, playing with his hair.

"Well Sweetie, as much as I love carrying you, I won't be able to tonight. Remember, Ella and Iggy might be sending us to the same bar, but we're apparently not allowed to look at each other. So, you need your sleep." He rolled onto his back and pulled me closer. "Go ahead and sleep, Sweetie."

"Okay, you're not going to leave, right?" I asked, snuggling closer. "Promise?"

"I promise," Fang hid his head in my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. We both fell asleep a few seconds later… 

* * *

><p>"Wake up you two lovebirds! Kiss each other good bye and get moving! We have a party to get ready for!" Nudge burst into our room, basically shouting loud enough for the whole town to hear. "Come on, come on! Move along!"<p>

Fang groaned disapprovingly and started to mutter a bunch of nonsense. "Five more minutes, please?" was one of the phrases I managed to understand.

"Come on, Fang. We need to go now," I unlatched his hands from behind my back and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"Actually Max, only you need to leave. Iggy and the guys are coming over in half an hour to start with him. So say your goodbyes, and let's go!" Nudge started to tap her foot impatiently.

I moved away from Fang slowly and when I succeeded to get off of the bed without him making a move to jump up, I silently sneaked to the foot of the bed to put on my shoes. Nudge motioned to me that she'll wait outside with Ella and I nodded for her to go ahead. Just when I was about to stand up, Fang's head popped up from under the covers, right next to me.

"Do you really have to go?" he whispered, rubbing his eye.

"Yes Fang, I really have to go, but I'll see you tonight," I even out his hair a little. "Go back to sleep, Iggy will be here in a little while to help you get ready."

"Okay, I'll see you later then," he pulled my head down a bit and placed a soft, lingering kiss on my lips. He then smiled and crawled back up to his pillow.

It scares me how good of an actor he actually is… I should remember, he's my boss, and I'm only his assistant. To him, I'll probably never be anything but his emotionally-unstable assistant.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>This is an important question: Which name do you love most: Gabriel or James? Send me other guy names you think is awesome! Important for future character!<strong>**

**Lots of hugs and kisses**

**Danny**

**xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Fang POV_

"Fang, seriously dude. Wake up now. You don't want Nudge to come in here, raging on and on about time, now do you?"

"Maybe we should bring out the water?"

Maybe if I ignore the voices, they'll evaporate… hopefully.

"You get the buckets of water; I'll go get some towels."

"I'm asleep, not dead. I can still hear you," I groaned, sitting up a bit.

"Well, get up Canadian. The party is in an hour, we need to get there early for all the good booze," Iggy laughed like a moron for a good five minutes before he turned serious again. "Grab him Asher!" Before I knew it, Asher got me by my feet and he dragged me off of the bed.

"What the fuck, man?" I tried kicking myself free, but for a small guy, Asher's grip is pretty tight.

"Calm down Fang, it's your bachelors! It's no fun without a little trouble!" Iggy laughed picking me up at my arms.

"Don't worry dude, we won't chuck you into a sea of lava! Nothing dangerous or illegal, we promise!" Asher snickered.

"Seriously dude! What do you eat? You're a fucking Fatass!" Iggy groaned when he nearly dropped my head on the ground again.

"Can you guys just put me down? My length wasn't made for this!" I grabbed onto Iggy's arms and pulled down. Unfortunately, it wasn't as successful as I planned. Iggy only managed to drop my head onto the ground, hard.

"Fang, you're only damaging yourself. Relax and let us take care of it. Max wouldn't want to marry a smashed up groom!" Asher tightened his grip on my legs.

"Okay Ash, this is the hard part. Fang, do not be creeped out by this. This is a necessary step. Unless you want to mess up all of your sweaters and stuff…"

"Do what is needed," I sighed. Iggy dropped my torso on the ground and told me to remove my sweaters and shirts.

"But it's cold. Did Max approve of this?" I did my best to stop Iggy from trying to pull my jersey over my head.

"Do you always wait for Max's approval? Make sure she's okay with it? Follow her commands?" Iggy raised his eyebrow.

"No."

"Man Igs, he's whipped! Now excuse my actions, Fang, but what's about to happen needs to be done. We did with Iggy when he got married, and with every other friend that lives in this part of town. Iggy, we can just borrow him another shirt later." Then Asher did the unexpected. He threw me off of the docks, into the ocean. Into the below zero degrees water of Alaska… Why? Why me?

When I hit the water, all I could imagine was a warm cup of coffee and my warm, warm bed I left behind for this shit. The water is freezing.  
>I nearly howled in pain the cold was causing me. When Iggy offered to help me out, I gladly accepted. When I was finally out of the water, I basically ripped my wet jerseys and shirt off of me and grabbed the towel Asher was offering.<p>

"Cold, so cold, so cold, I'm so cold!"

"Come on Fangles. We have your outfit ready at the bar, also some vodka shots that will help with the cold!" Iggy and Asher lead me to the bar.

"I hope you don't mind the colour, but the groom-in-waiting needs to stick out," Asher laughed while handing me a neon green shirt and navy knee-length pants. "And we thought you need a little colour in your wardrobe besides black, grey, brown and navy…"

"T-thanks guys, i-is there a p-place I could get d-dressed?" I was shivering from the cold. Asher pointed to the bathroom and I waddled over to it. I looked absolutely ridiculous in all the neon. I looked like someone in the middle of a midlife-crisis. My hair didn't look much better either… it's all over the place. When I walked out, Iggy and Asher immediately passed me a vodka shot.

"Are you ready to get drunk out of your mind?"

_Max POV_

"Nudge, no. I really, really don't want to wear heels!" I pushed them away _again_. She just can't receive the message!

"You have to! I mean, you have the perfect legs for them! And you will seem taller! You might just look Fang in the eyes! If you don't wear it, you won't have practice for the dance lessons tomorrow or the wedding!" Ella handed me the heels once again.

"But I have no balance whatsoever! I will fall!"

"You can take them off later tonight, Max. Just suck it up and wear them." Nudge was getting quite impatient with me.

"Okay, but I'm not happy about this though!" I regretfully slipped the pair of killer-shoes on. "Can't I at least wear wedges? It's much easier to walk in them; you guys don't want me injured at my wedding now do you?" Please change shoes. Please change shoes. I really don't feel like spending an evening in 6 inch heels.

"Max, you will wear those shoes. You won't complain about this again. All you are allowed to do is sit there and smile. No more complaining, no more resisting. This will be perfect and you will enjoy this!" Nudge was pissed – even though she has no reason to be. "Now sit still for five minutes, Ella will be with you in a moment to cover up that hickey…" Oh gosh, I forgot all about it! The two purple bruises in my neck really stand out against my pale skin…and it doesn't help that the dress I am currently wearing doesn't cover much – let alone my neck. The bright lime green cocktail dress had a v-neckline with off-the-shoulder sleeves; it came up to mid-thigh, so it's not horridly short. It's not really my style, but at least it's not slutty. Ella came out of the bathroom a few minutes later with her concealer.

"I'm happy for you, Max!" Ella smiled brightly whilst covering the hickeys with concealer. "You're finally settling down with a guy you love and who loves you too. You seem so happy after everything. And to finally see you getting married…you have no idea how happy all of us are." Oh hell, if only _all of them_ knew…

"Uh, thanks Ella." I smiled lightly. Oh my, I just want this night to be over – scratch that, I want this whole _thing_ to be over.

"There, all gone now! Now let's just apply some make-up, and then we can get going!" Ella placed the concealer on the dresser and picked up her make-up bag.

"Ooh Els, we still need to start the annual shots! I'll get the shot glasses and vodka, you finish up!" Nudge was starting to annoy me…deeply.

"Uhm, vodka shots, really?" I really don't feel like getting drunk – especially when I'm sharing a bed with my boss at the end of the night. Let's just say I am an affectionate and needy drunk…

"Yeah, Nudge and I are both only drinking one…but you have to drink five before we leave. You need to loosen up before we hit the club."

"Five…why on earth five?" Yeah, they're gonna get me drunk tonight…

"Because I said so," Nudge slammed the shot glass down on the table in front of me and filled it. "Now, down number one!"

_-Later-_

Everything was woozy. I've downed five shots back in the hotel room, and when we arrived at the club, I had to do another five. The music was too loud, there were too many people, and it was near impossible to walk in these killer shoes. There was also no doubt that I was – or was very near to be – drunk.

"Max, come dance with us!" Ella's high pitched squeal was beyond intolerable by now… when she gets tipsy, her voice goes three octaves higher and she giggles.

"I don't want to!" I whined. "Can I go home now? I'm so very tired!"

"Tim, pass her another drink…make it extra strong!" Nudge yelled to the bartender. "Max-sweetie, I know you want to go home now, but drink one more drink, dance one more time with us, and if you're still not having fun, we'll go home!" Nudge smiled and picked up the drink Tim passed her and placed it in my hand. "Do we have a deal?" How many drinks have I consumed by now? Last time I checked was eleven, but that was like ages ago… I guess one more won't hurt.

"Okay, we make deal then!" I downed the relatively large drink and stood up, more than slightly unbalanced on my heels. I allowed Nudge and Ella to drag me to the oh-so-crowded dance floor. I couldn't see who Nudge was grinding up against, but I could clearly see that they started making out after a few minutes. Ella danced with Iggy – who literally appeared out of nowhere. "Iggy, it's you!" I tugged on his sleeve so he'll confirm.

"Hey Maxi-pad, you're clearly drunk as shit…" he laughed at me and ruffled up my hair. "Now excuse me while I dance with my wife!" Before I can say anything else, he latched onto Ella and completely cut me off. Rude much, what an asshole!

I was just about to leave the dance floor when someone's arms snaked around my waist and pulled me close. His arms were tightly wrapped around me, leaving me with no escape route. "Noo, let go!" I squirmed around, highly irritated. "I'm done dancing!"

"It's okay, Sweetheart, we don't have to dance…" the guy's voice was husky. He turned me around in his arms and tried kissing me. Oh my god! What the fuck?

"W-what a-are you do-o-ing?!" I tried pushing him away, but didn't really succeed. "I have a fiancé! Let go of me!"

"Honey-pie, I'm glad you didn't forget about me, even though you don't recognize me…"

"Fang?" I looked up to see that was indeed him. "I missed you!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"I missed you too, Love." He left a trail of kisses up my jawline before placing a sweet, short kiss on my lips.

"You're dressed so colourful! You look funny! Where's your other shirt?" I pulled on his shirt. No. He should wear the other one.

"My dear, I think you may be drunk…" Fang lead me off of the dance floor to the bar.

"Only a little…you're drunk too…you speak all funnily, and your voice is all different!"

_**Fang POV**_

When we got to the bar, Max surprised me by sitting down on my lap and playing with my hair. She is definitely beyond drunk, not that I can judge, I'm pretty smashed too. Oh god, I want to kiss her, I want to kiss her so badly! She rested her forehead against mine and smiled.

"I missed you, Fang! Don't leave me alone again with them, okay? It wasn't fun, they're mean and bossy, and then they ditch me when dancing for other people. And they in-intim-timidat-dated me to drink too much, and I don't like this place, it's so loud and there's too many people!" Max went on a drunken rant, struggling with the big words, and her voice slightly slurred.

"Want to head back to our room, Sweetie? Mmmm, we can leave now if you want?" I couldn't stop myself from peppering her face with feather-light kisses. She giggled before nodding.

"I like you," Max yawned slightly and rubbed her nose against mine. "Bloop!" she giggled uncontrollably when she tapped her nose against mine. I couldn't stop myself – whether it was because of the amount of vodka shots and beers I had or simply because Max is just so tempting, I know not, all I knew was that kissing her is one of the best feelings in the world. She responded feverishly, her arms snaked around my neck and her hands in my hair started pulling slightly. It was electrifying, addictive, and honestly simply wonderful. She pulled away slightly and started trailing kisses up my jawline. "Take me home, Fang," she nipped at my earlobe before placing a kiss on my lips one more time and pulling away.

_**-*Later…much later… (I'm leaving this to your imagination; believe me, not that hard to figure out what happens next)*- **_

_Max POV__ (soz guys for jumping POV's like this… I cannot make up my mind)_

Oh god, remind me to never, ever drink again…EVER. My head is pounding, my body feels sore and disgusting… all in all not a good feeling. Screw Nudge and her wedding plans, I am not getting up until I can lift my head without feeling like the dead. Sighing I snuggled deeper into the wondrous warmth of the hotel bed.  
>Why did I even bother going home when I could have signed into a hotel with such superb pillows and bedding? Sighing with content, I snuggled deeper into my snug safe haven.<p>

"Max…" The fuck was that? Oh my god, I'm all snuggled up with Fang! And we were drunk! Oh my god! What happened last night? "Mmm…" He tightened his grip around my waist and sighed. Please be asleep; please be asleep; please be asleep! He ran his nose along the side of my neckline, nuzzling me, before resting his head in the crook of my neck – still asleep, thank god!

Fang was breathing deeply, mumbling ever so often, he was lying nearly on top of me – strangely enough, not as uncomfortable as it might sound. I sluggishly tried to remove his arms from around my waist, but Fang let out an animalistic growl and tightened his grip around my waist. "Max….no…" He lazily dragged his lips over my collarbone and all the way up my neck and jawline. I had to supress a moan when he started sucking and nibbling at a spot just below my ear.

I ran my hands through his hair, playing with the silky tresses. He sighed in content before moving down to the corner of my lips. I lost all remaining self-control… I yanked his head down, crushing his lips against mine – so hard our teeth banged together, and that is when his eyes snapped open. His eyes were wide and confused. His kisses went from being domineering and hungry to slow and gentle. He pulled away slowly and rested his forehead on mine. Blushing, he rolled off of me, and I pulled the comforter up all the way up to my chin.

"Uh, uhm… ahm… Max?" Fang stuttered out. His face was a bright red – and I'm pretty sure my face was looking exactly the same, if not worse. "Did we…uhm… did we…you know?" He ran his fingers through his already-scruffy-hair. I nodded my head. Yes. "Max, look at me. Please?" Fang picked up his neon-shirt from last night from the lampshade and handed it to me. "Max, sweetheart, please?" I pulled the shirt over my head and sat up straight, leaning against the headboard. Fang pulled me closer, taking my chin in his hand and forcing my eyes to meet his. "Max, sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Uhm, ye-yeah, absolutely… Why wouldn't I be? I am fine, completely fin…" Fang cut me off with a stern look.

"Everything is going to be okay, Sweetie, I'm going to make sure everything is okay." He kissed my cheek and nuzzled my neck.

"I think we need to get ready for today. Nudge is going to murder us if we're not ready on time, and according to my watch, we have half an hour before she arrives with a knife or something…" I bit my lip only to wince from the bruising. "I'm gonna…uhm…go take a shower now." I leaned down to pick up my duffel bag from underneath the bed and stood up slowly. My legs feels wobbly while I walk towards the bathroom, I nearly tripped twice before I could safely close the door between the two rooms.

Holy fucking shit. I looked like crap. There're dark circles around my bloodshot eyes, my hair looked like a raven's nest, my lips were a bright cherry red with a purple tint to it and my whole neck is covered in hickeys. My whole neck, up to just below my ear, is covered in hickeys! Oh god, what have we done?

_**Time skip.  
><strong>_

"Seriously Max, two nights in a row? Do you think I am made out of concealer? And come on, soon you two are leaving on your honeymoon, you couldn't have kept your hormones on its leash for one more night?" Nudge was yelling at me while painting my neck with concealer. "And stop blushing about it, you're twenty five and obviously you and your fiancé can't keep your carnal desires in check. Not really classy to fuck the brains out of each other so close to the wedding. I mean, Iggy and Ella weren't allowed to see each other the week before, and they are happily married now. What? Is the sex so amazing that you can't go a day without it? Oh Max, for fuck's sake, stop blushing about this." Gosh, who knew Nudge had such a crude vocabulary?

"Uh, uhm, you guys m-made us drink our weight i-in alcohol, therefore it's partially your f-fault!" She jerked my chin to the side and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"Changing the topic I see, well, you should be grateful I packed in a scarf for you. Change into this dress, your pretty black heels and wear the scarf. Today we're going dancing!" Nudge chucked a deep red dress towards me as well as a black scarf. "Hurry now, if we want to arrive the same time as the boys, you should hurry!"

I slowly started to pull on the clothes Nudge gave me. Thanks to Nudge and her magic makeup, you can't see a thing! Stretching my sore muscles, I finally left the room to join everyone else outside.

"I got you a coffee, Max," Ella smiled mischievously and handing me a cinnamon latté. "We're going to have a quick brunch with the boys, then straight to dance class." I nodded in thanks and took a sip.

"Now thanks to madam and her horny fiancé, we're behind with our day's plans," Nudge glared in my direction while walking towards the hotel's exit.

"Honestly Nudge? We're only five minutes late for brunch." I rolled my eyes. And that was not Fang's, nor my, faults. It was her own fault for not being able to make up her mind about what colour eye shadow she should wear today.

"You just shush. I've put in a lot of effort into your wedding. It needs to be perfect, and if perfect means being on time for those dance classes then so be it! We might have to skip the brunch completely and just go for a late afternoon lunch afterwards. Yes. That'll work better. We're skipping brunch and going straight to the dance classes. Ella, message the boys, inform them about the change in plans. We're going to an earlier dance class as well." Nudge was being a pain in the ass. I'm starving and definitely not skipping my first meal of the day.

"But Nudge, I'm hungry." I protested while rubbing my tummy.

"Shame, we're still skipping. You can eat an apple or something until lunch then." Nudge was unsympathetic. She dug out an apple from her handbag and started messaging on her phone like a mad woman. Dejectedly, I started munching on the apple. Ella gave me a look of sympathy and patted my shoulder.

"Max, it'll be over in no time! Dancing is very fun, you'll see," Ella smiled brightly. "And you know you need to practise for the wedding."

"I know…" Sighing in defeat, I finished off my apple and chucked the cord in a bin.

…..

"For god's sake, stand closer together! He doesn't have a disease or anything!" Nudge screamed at me making me feel like a child being scolded for breaking a window. "He's your fiancé and you two were much closer than this last night!" Yes Nudge, just tell the whole town of my sexual activities, why don't you. Fang smirked slightly and pulled me a little closer – so much for keeping my professional distance…

"Nudge, you don't have to shout! You're embarrassing us!" Iggy yelled back. Am I the only mature person in this room?

"Relax Max," Fang whispered in my ear. "It's just dancing." He rubbed small, soothing circles on my lower back. He smiled reassuringly at me and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Okay, let's try this again, people. Max! For fuck's sake!" Nudge stormed over towards us and forced me to stand closer to Fang. "Now, put on the music and let's get on with it!"

I felt my face warm up at Fang's proximity, his face is mere centimetres away from mine and I was forced to look into his eyes. I can't do this, not after last night. I can't pretend that it is all fake anymore. The soft music filled the room and Fang started the dance. He kept smiling at me and rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"You're tense," he leaned down, his breath hot on my ear. "Do you want to sit the next round out?"

"Nudge won't allow it. She's already pissed at me for being 'behind' schedule." I shook my head, leaning away from him ever so slightly.

"Max," Fang sighed sadly. "Don't pull away from me. Please?" Hurt was drawn all over his face and he pulled me even closer to him. "Please?" His voice was laced with desperation and I couldn't help but lean my forehead against his.

"I'm not…" I gasped, unable to finish my sentence, when Fang dipped me unexpectedly. He pulled me up again and started twirling me, around and around and around and around. I couldn't stop the giggle of delight that bubbled out of me when with the last twirl he pulled me back in and lifted me into the air. He grinned happily when he heard my laugh and continued twirling me in the air. "What are you doing?!" I laughed, feeling the tension easing out of me.

"I'm cheering you up!" He gently placed me on the ground again when the music stopped shortly after his last twirl. "It worked!"

"What about 'stick to the choreographed dance' don't you understand?" Nudge was really getting on my nerves. He was just trying to make me smile…

"Oh for Pete's sake, Nudge. They're having fun. Just let them be," Iggy snapped at her irritably. "It's their wedding, I think they can dance anyway they want to!" Nudge's face turned a dark red from anger and she pursed her lips.

"Do you have any idea how much hard work has been put into this? It's not easy planning a wedding in a matter of days!" Her voice was icy. Damn, if looks could kill, Iggy would be dead…

"Nudge dear, we know this is stressful, but they're in love. They don't need instructions on how to show it to each other. Look at them," Ella's voice was soft and gentle when she nodded our way. "They're completely smitten with each other. Following orders is the last thing on their minds."

Smitten? I could feel my cheeks heating up and hid my face in the crook of Fang's neck. He chuckled softly and placed a kiss just below my ear.

"Just ease off a bit. Go take a chill-pill, or get laid or something. They know the stupid dance and if they improvise… who cares? What they just did was absolutely adorable!" Iggy laughed kindly.

"Hmpf!" Nudge huffed, clearly still angry. "If you'll excuse me, I got a wedding to arrange." She marched over to the exit and slammed the door on her way out. Jeesh.

"Who knew Nudge is such a nightmare to work with?" Asher asked his eyes wide with surprise. "Well, I don't know what she still has to do though… this was the only thing we had to do today."

Ella sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose – clearly upset that her best friend just threw a temper tantrum like a five year old.

"Well, I guess Iggy and I are just going to head home. The twins are probably driving Mom up the walls by now." She let out a slightly stressed laugh. Iggy rubbed her shoulders worriedly and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, Hun, Nudge will cool down soon, and Mom loves the twins – she's probably driving _them_ up the walls by now!" Iggy spoke animatedly and manage to make Ella laugh.

Fang gently took my chin between his fingers and turned my head to look at him.

"Do you want to head home too? You seem tired and stressed out?" His eyes looked deeply into my own and he rubbed his nose against mine – nearly making me sigh in delight. I nodded and smiled at him. "Yo Iggs, do you mind if we join you on the boat home?" Fang called out.

"No. Swim home you bastard. I want private time with my wife." Iggy stuck his tongue out at Fang and Ella blushed from ear to ear. "Nah, we're classy. Of course you can." He burst out in laughter and steered Ella towards the door. "Come along now."

After greeting Asher, we all headed towards the boat and I nearly cried in relief when I could finally sit down. Fang pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Better?" He leaned down and whispered, smiling against my skin. "Why don't you take them off?" Fang asked, referring to my heels. The heels are pretty and everything and they never fall off, but they're a nightmare to spend a day in.

"The buckles are effort." I yawned and snuggled into Fang's chest.

"Should I take them off for you?" Fang asked, resting his hand on my knee and pulling me tighter against him.

"Hmm? Oh no, later. You're a pillow now." His chest rumbled with laughter. Oh gosh, swoon.

"Okay Love," his voice was laced with humour and he rested his chin on my head. Mmm, love…

**Fang POV**

Max fell asleep before we even left the docks. Iggy and Ella were laughing up in the steering-pit, or whatever you call it – I tend to avoid any water travel.

"Fang, come join us up front," Ella smiled brightly at me. "I brought a pillow and blanket for Max. She should sleep on fine."

"Yeah sure, I'll be right there." I smiled back at Ella and accepted the pillow and blanket from her. I carefully stood up, with Max still in my arms, and managed to turn the cushioned seat into a bed for Max. After making sure she's tucked in comfortably, I made my way towards my future in-laws.

"Fang, I see you're done being Max's snuggle bunny." Iggy grinned brightly and turned away from the boat's controls to give me a man-hug. It took every fibre within my body to stop myself from shouting out at him to keep his eyes on the water.

"Iggy, don't just leave the controls like that! We have a sleeping passenger on board!" Ella scolded her husband and I have never been more grateful towards someone.

"Sheesh, calm down, woman, it's just for a second… I needed to accept my future brother-in-law into the family!" Iggy patted my back and then made a gesture towards a high-five. "Welcome bro, it feels good to have another male in the house. I was being overpowered by the female species." I returned the high-five and warily looked at the controls.

"Thanks man, but please… our superior has spoken: The controls." Iggy just laughed at me before turning back to steer the boat.

"Fang, we would just like to thank you," Ella bit her lip and took Iggy's free hand.

"Thank me? But I didn't do anything?" I raised my eyebrow at their beaming smiles.

"You made Max happy again," Iggy explained. "She's been depressed ever since Tyler passed on, and you changed that."

"You have no idea how many sleepless nights we've had about Max. I was so scared that she'll do something reckless, or that she'll never learn to forgive herself. Looking at these last few days, it's like seeing the old Max again, and we love you for mending her broken soul." Ella had tears in her eyes and her voice broke near the end of her little speech.

"I…" Fuck, I'm the biggest dick on earth. How cruel am I to do what I am doing to this wonderful family? "She doesn't need to forgive herself. No matter how many times I tell her it wasn't her fault, she still clings to that idea. It's so frustrating, but it breaks me to see her so heartbroken." It's her father's fault for blaming her, but I can't exactly tell Ella that.

"Lately, I think she has started to heal. She's finally started forgiving herself for surviving what Tyler didn't." Ella smiled through her tears. "Thank you for bringing back my sister, Fang." Ella hugged me tight and my heart broke a little. Before I knew it Iggy joined the hug and we were having one big group hug.

"Iggy?" Ella asked after a few long seconds.

"Yes, Hun?" Iggy broke the hug and wrapped Ella in her own private one.

"Who the hell is steering the boat?" Ella looked towards the controls and then towards the open waters. "Fuck Iggy, turn the boat!" She nearly yelled.

Iggy cursed when he saw we were heading directly towards an anchored boat and turned the boat sharply. Ella fell onto a seat and I into the wall of the small room. A piercing scream filled the air and I practically lunged for the door.

"Max!" I yanked open the door and ran up the stairs towards the deck. She's gone. "Fuck! Iggy turn the boat!" I ran towards the railing and started scanning the water for Max. I spotted her coming up for air quite a distance away. Why isn't Iggy turning the boat? "Iggy, turn the fucking boat around! Max fell overboard!" The boat jerked sideways as Iggy took the turn. I lost Max momentarily when I lost my balance but found her sinking form quickly. Max thrashed around before she sank below the surface again.

"Hurry Iggy!" The boat gained speed quickly and soon we were mere feet away from where I last saw her. Iggy stopped the boat and we scanned the surface again. "Fuck! Where is she? I can't see her!" I started panicking. I can't lose her too.

"There!" Ella pointed and I saw Max's hand reaching out weakly towards the surface from under the water. I jumped in after her and heard Ella barking orders towards Iggy.

When the freezing water touched my skin, I nearly went into shock from the cold. When I grabbed her hand, she was unresponsive and I yanked her towards the surface. I took a deep breath of fresh air the moment we broke through the surface, but Max's eyes remained closed. As quickly as possible, I swam us over to the boat and Iggy pulled us up.

"Max? Max? Honey, please wake up!" I gently laid her down on the boat and looked for a pulse. It was faint, just barely there, but still. "Her pulse is faint, but she's not breathing. Iggy, Ella, get some warm blankets and anything else possible that can warm her up." I started doing CPR to get her pulse back up to normal and to get her breathing again. Oh god please, Max. Please. I can't lose you too.

I blew air into her lungs and when there was no reaction, I started the cycle again. She started coughing up water after the third time round.

"F-fang?" Hearing her voice nearly made me cry in relief. I pulled her against me tightly and kissed her long and hard. She let out a surprised sound, but raised her hand to rest on my cheek, caressing it softly.

"God Max, never scare me like that again!" I buried my face in the crook of her neck and rocked her back and forth. "I thought I lost you…"

Iggy and Ella came running out with heaps of blankets and some dry clothes soon after.

"Oh my word Max, I nearly had a heart attack!" Iggy shouted out in relief. "Here, warm yourselves up; we'll be home in ten minutes." Iggy then forced Ella to join him at the controls and left us alone again.

"F-Fang, I-I…cold… so-so c-cold," Max shivered uncontrollably and I quickly started removing her wet clothing when I saw how blue her usual milky skin was. Her eyes widen when I unzipped her dress. "W-wait, Fang, what a-are you doing?" her voice went two octaves higher and her hands weakly tried to push mine away.

"You need to get into dry clothes so you can start warming up," I gently pushed her hands away and pulled her dress over her head. Her cheeks turned a bright red and she curled up into a small ball. "Oh please, Max, it's nothing I haven't seen before," I teased her to lighten the gloomy mood and pulled a warm jersey over her head. I unbuckled her shoes and helped her pull on some sweat pants and socks. I pulled some dry clothes on too before I took one of the blankets and wrapped it around us, rubbing her arms up and down to ease down her shivering.

"Aren't you cold too?" Max asked. She turned around in my arms and wrapped hers around my torso. She nuzzled my neck tenderly and placed soft kisses beneath my jaw. Damn, that feels nice.

"I'm fine, Ma-aah!" I couldn't suppress the moan when she bit onto some flesh in my neck. She started pulling and sucking onto the flesh and my hold on her tightened involuntarily. Really, she's turned on _now_? "Mm…M-Max?" I felt her smile against my skin before she bit down harder. Fucking hell that feels good! "W-what are you… oh god, don't stop." I moaned out softly. Never stop, please. I tilted my head back when she trailed the sucking sensation up to my jawline. My eyes snapped open when she bit down on my bottom lip hard and I met her gaze instantly. Her eyes sparkled with mischief and its usual hazel colour has turned to a misty green.

Damn, that's hot. What's even hotter is the fact that you can clearly see my mark all over her. All the way from her jawline to her collarbone, my mark stood proudly. I slowly brought my hands up and placed one on the back of her neck. Max leaned in and slowly moved her lips against mine. Everything she did, albeit slow, was sensual and electrifying. Confidence oozed through every move she made and when I tried to deepen the kiss, she pulled away, smirking haughtily at me.

"You little tease," I smiled before I yanked her back towards me. She laughed into the kiss, but wrapped her arms around my neck and tilted her head.

"I lov-" Her eyes snapped open and she pulled away so quickly I thought I had hurt her.

"Max? What's wrong, sweetheart?" I tried pulling her closer again, but she jumped to her feet and retreated. She put her hands in her hair and pulled slightly, but before I could bring her closer to me again and demand answers, the boat came to a smooth stop at the dock and Ella made an appearance once again.

"We're home! Now I would suggest a warm shower and a nice movie you could cuddle up to," she smiled brightly at us, totally oblivious that she just interrupted a rather tense moment. Max gave a strained smile before she gestured towards me to follow her off of the boat. On the way to her house, I timidly reached out for her hand, uncertain if she would allow me to hold her after our weird moment on the boat, and I nearly jumped in happiness when she shyly took hold of my hand.

We were a couple of steps away from the front door when Mr Ride made his appearance – and he did not look happy.

"Maximum, Nick, if you would please follow me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. <strong>

**It's been a while - I know...**

**But what can I say, life happened.**

**I'm deleting all of my stories except AIF. **

**And then I'm leaving fanfiction... X_X**

**Thanks for all of you out there who have read my stories. I really appreciate it!**

**Love**

**Danny**


	7. Important Please read

**So hay again**

**I think I was unclear in my previous author's note.**

**I'm only leaving fanfiction AFTER I finish All is Fair. **

**So those who PM'ed me rude messages and posted (and I quote) "fuck you" in an anon review, grow up.**

**The fact that those people didn't even sign in to post it just show how cowardly they really are. **

**I'm nearly done with the next chapter. There is only a few chapters left. **

**Sorry for the many readers who are innocent in this situation. Some people just really yank my chain sometimes. **

**Anyway, it's my decision (MINE) to do whatever I want. And my life is quite hectic, if I want to quit fanfiction after this story, I WILL quit it because it's MY life. **

**Until the next chapter.**

**Danny**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**This one is a short one!**

**The next chapter is the Epilogue! :O **

**Thank you for all of you who has stayed and supported my story (even through my very very long break). I won't be deleting my account, but I won't be posting any new stories anymore. If I do find the time to post something, it'll probably be an one shot. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_Max POV_

We followed Jeb down the path towards the small barn and Fang's hand squeezed around my own reassuringly. Oh, I can't believe how stupid I've been. I nearly made a complete fool of myself! How could I have allowed this to happen?

"Maximum, Nick, I received a rather interesting phone call last morning," Jeb started as he closed the barn doors. "And I find this much more believable than what you two have been shoving down everyone's throats!" Fang's arm snaked around my shoulders protectively when Jeb raised his voice.

"I…I don't quite understand?" I nearly slapped myself when I stuttered.

"Oh are you sure about that, Maximum? Really?" his voice was dripping with sarcasm and he just about spat out the words. "Scott! Get out here!" Scott? The only Scott I know is the one from… shit.

Scott Cliff stepped out and smirked at us. Fang's form became tense and his grip tightened painfully around me.

"I told you I'll be watching you two closely." His smile was mocking me and I felt my heartbeat speed up in panic.

"So Maximum, when Mr Cliff phoned and told me about the visa-situation everything fell into place. I can't believe you, whoring your way around to the top. And that you actually think this man could love you, now that is just comical! You are just his ticket to staying in the country." I winced at every word Jeb shouted at me and I felt the tears prickling behind my eyelids. It's true. I am pathetic. "Now, just stop this ridiculous act and gain some self-respect! You are a disgrace to this family!" I saw Mr Cliff's eyes widen slightly at his accusations but he remained silent.

"D-dad?" I've always known that Jeb didn't favour me, but I never could've guessed that he was ashamed at me. "It's not what you think…"

"No!" he shouted, cutting me off before I could say anything else. "Just come clean now so we can save Mr Cliff some trouble. I made a deal with him and if you two admit to this and don't go through with the wedding, everything will remain quite civil. Nick here would receive 48 hours to get his things ready, and you would be able to continue your life as usual."

"Uh, well yes, there would be no fuss whatsoever if you two would just work with us now," Mr Cliff's voice as faltered a bit and he looked disapprovingly at me. Damn, they must think I'm the whore of the century.

"So much, just tell us the truth now and no bullshitting us!" Jeb glared at me hatefully. Fang looked down at me with anxious eyes – gosh, this is so humiliating.

"I love him, Dad," I wiped at my eyes softly to stop the tears from falling. "And this is one thing I'm not allowing you to take from me." With that, I took Fang's hand and headed for the exit.

"She can't give you children, Nick. And do you really want to invest in a marriage where nothing can come from it?" I froze at Jeb's words, and so did Fang. Jeb smirked at me when I turned to face him again.

"Why w-would you s-say that? That's not true? What? No, you're lying!" I placed a hand on my stomach. Is it true? How would he even know that? No. No. NO! I refuse to believe that! NO!

"She's incapable of conceiving. You see Nick, her injuries during her accident were quite severe and the doctor said that she won't be able to carry children." Jeb gave a malicious laugh before continuing. "I wanted to tell her though, but her mother thought it would be too stressful for her to handle at the time."

"Max, sweetie?" Fang turned me to look at him. He caressed my cheek softly. "Shh, calm down, Hun. It's okay, everything's okay. Shh, stop crying, please." Fang hugged me tightly and pulled my head into the crook of his neck. "You are a cruel man, Mr Ride." Fang's voice was cold as he picked me up and left the barn. He cradled me in his arms like a baby and he placed small soft kisses on my cheeks whenever he halted during his walk to our room.

"This is ridiculous. I don't even know why I'm crying." I wiped furiously at my eyes to stop the tears. "I'm sorry. You don't need to put up with all my drama."

Fang placed me down on the bed and kneeled in front of me. He took my face in his hands and forced me to look at him.

"No, I don't." He wiped a stray tear away and rested his forehead against mine. "I want to though. I want to because I care for you, Max, and I absolutely hate seeing you like this."

"I-I didn't know, and I know I'm not r-really ready for kids yet, but I do want one, you know? I…" Fang nuzzled my nose with his and smiled sympathetically.

"I know, darling, I know. Your father is a cruel man for flinging it onto you like that. If you want we can go do some tests when we get back home, even if you can't get pregnant, we could always use a surrogate. We'll figure something out." He spoke softly and his thumb continued caressing my cheek.

"We?" I sniffed slightly and placed my hand over his. "I-I thought…"

"Max," Fang gave me a lopsided smile. "I love you." He whispered it, nuzzling his nose against mine.

"You do?"

"More than you know." With that, he pressed a soft kiss on my lips. I leaned into it, cautiously. He pulled away a few seconds later and hugged me tightly. He pulled me down onto the floor with in and we just sat there for a while. I snuggled into his chest and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Max, for everything." Fang rubbed my back reassuringly. "I've been a horrible person."

"You made me happy and I haven't been really happy in a long time," I sniffed, wiping the sticky moisture from my face before settling down in his embrace.

"You really deserve to be happy, Max, and if you'll let me, I'll try to keep you happy for the rest of my life." Fang's eyes pleaded me to believe him.

"What about our arrangement?" My voice broke a little, but I gave him a tiny smile.

"Fuck the arrangement, Max. Let me love you!" Fang closed his eyes and pleaded. "Don't fight this, please?"

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, so sorry it is so short.<br>**

**Kind of a cliffhanger too ;) **

**Currently typing away on the epilogue :D **

**Until next time**

**Danny xx**


End file.
